Love Days (primera version)
by Nana Nikiforova
Summary: Escolar, romance
1. primer dia de clases

Capítulo 1 primer día de clases

\- Ohayo Misaki-kun -dijo un castaño ojivioleta a un castaño ojiverde

-Ohayo Ryurichiro-Kun- dijo Misaki a su amigo

-Estas listos para el primer día del segundo semestre-dijo Ryurichiro

-Hai, y como vas con Kauro-Kun?-pregunto el ojiverde al violeta

-Bien-respondió escondiendo la mirada-las clases van a empezar hay que entrar-hablo para correr adentro del Instituto

Misaki sabía que algo había sucedido con Asahina para que el estuviera de ese modo

-Ohayo-dijo alguien detrás de el

Misaki se volteó encontrándose con un peli claro de ojos miel, acercando se a él.

-Eres Takano Misaki?-pregunto

-`Hai y tu?-pregunto Misaki al desconocido

-Sumi Keiichi -respondió

-Oye te quería inventar a ti y a tus amigos a comer con nosotros?-pregunto Keiichi al ojiverde

-pues no sé qué decirte -dijo Misaki incómodo -pero esta bien mañana?

-Haí, que tal si intercambiamos e-mails-dijo Keiichi sosteniendo su teléfono

-Hai-respondió dudoso

-Misaki ya vamos tarde-grito Ryurichiro a su amigo al ver platicando con Sumi del grupo de alado

-Ya voy Ryu -grito Misaki

-Bueno hasta mañana -dijo Keiichi caminando hacia la entrada

-Hoy va a ser un largo día-suspiró- oto-san dame fuerzas

Mientras que en el salon 1-1B, una situación algo incómoda pasaba.

-Nani?!-grito Akihiko al saber lo que se amigo había hecho

-shis-dijo Keiichi intentando de que Akihiko bajará la voz- sólo me hacer que a él después de que su amigo se fuera-dijo sonriendo-aparte te dije que te conseguiría acercarte a el

-Pero...

-Desde el semestre pasado te quedas viéndolo embobado parte de que toman el mismo tren diario, no?-dijo Keiichi- esta es tu oportunidad de acercarte a Takano-kun

-peruano así es muy repentino..-dijo akihiko

\- mañana te diré, hoy quedamos en llamarnos- dijo Keiichi moviendo su celular de un lado a otro ante la mirada del peli plata.

Salon 1-2B

-Que sucede Misaki-pregunto Yuzu a su amigo al verlo ten callado

-Nada Noyori-kun-dijo Misaki guardando su teléfono- sólo que Ryurichiro -kun me está evitando

-Que no te has enterado-dijo Yuzu sorprendido-Asahina-kun y Hatori-kun han terminado

-Nani?-pregunto nervioso

-es todo lo que han dicho pero al parecer Asahina-san lo utilizaba para encelar a Aikawa-san del grupo de alado- respondió

-Noyori-san con permiso- dijo Misaki levantándose de su asiento para caminar hacia el de su amigo-Ryurichiro-kun necesito hablar contigo a solas después de clases

El ojivioleta asintió porque necesitaba a su amigo para poder hablar de eso. Las clases en ambos grupos continuaron cuando el timbre se hizo presente anunciando el descanso o receso.

-Ryu-kun- dijo tomando la mano de su amigo para llevarlo a los baños

Al entrar vio que nadie estaba así que abrazo a su amigo.

\- puedes llorar-dijo acariciando su cabello

-Como pudo hacerme esto, yo lo amaba- dijo el ojivioleta tratando de callar sus sollozos-no se dignó a decirme en la cara simplemente me envió un mensaje diciéndome que no me ama y nunca lo hizo

-El es un idiota- dijo intentando controlar sus ganas de matarlo- ahora no quiero que llores por el

\- Hai

Las demás clases que faltaban terminaron dando el final del primer día del nuevo semestre.

\- hasta mañana, Misaki-kun-dijo Ryurichiro al despedirse y tomar el camión hacia su casa

-hasta mañana Ryu-kun- dijo Misaki caminando hacia la estación de trenes


	2. Confesiones

Capítulo 2- Confesiones

-Taidama-dijo Misaki al entrar al espacioso departamento donde vivía con su madre, abuelo y bisabuelo

-Okaide-dijeron tres voces adentro

-Mi-chan como te fue?-pregunto un castaño similar a él a excepción de algunas arrugas lo delataba ser mayor de edad recibiéndolo en la entrada

-Bien, Kotaro-oji-san- dijo el castaño caminado adentro- Tsukishima-hiijiji-san, to-chan- dijo al ver ambos castaños uno con pocas cañas notables tomando tranquilamente el te

-Misaki-dijo Ritsu llamando a su único hijo- ve a cambiarte que la cena ya estará lista

-Hai-dijo el ojiesmeralda subiendo las escalones para llegar a su habitación y encontrarla como la dejo-Taidama, Oto-san-dijo viendo la foto de su padre- ojala estuvieras aquí

-Saki-chan la cena esta lista-grito Tsukishima a su distraído bisnieto

mientas que en el otro lado de la ciudad, un ojivioleta llagaba a su casa para ser recibido por el golpe de un libró.

-Tori-grito un castaño ojos violetas pálidos al regañar a su esposo al tirarle un libro a su hijo

-Tsk, mejor me voy-dijo tomando su chaqueta-no quiero estar con una puta y su bastardo- dijo saliendo de la casa molesto

Ryurichiro solamente mantuvo la cabeza baja hasta que su padre salió de la casa, al verlo salir, soltó algunas lágrimas de dolor.

-to-chan-llamó a su madre que se encontraban llorando- porque no lo dejaste cuando tenías oportunidad?-pregunto Ryurichiro

-Lo amo pero el me odia después de lo que pasó en los estación de trenes-respondió sollozando

-Tsk, mejor me voy a vivir con mi abuelo-dijo para subir a su habitación- el me dijo que si había problemas podríamos acudir a él

-No sería mejor que tu fueras solo-dijo Chiaki ayudando a Ryurichiro a meter su ropa en las maletas-si se da cuenta que me fui sólo será peor

-Pero

\- Nada de peros será mejor para ambos-dijo abrazando a su hijo-prometo que pronto estaremos bien, ahora vete antes de que llegue el

Ryurichiro bajo con cuidado con ambas maletas y su mochila , ya después de haber salido del edificio, tomo un taxi para llegar a la casa de su abuelo.

-Ryurichiro-chan -grito Hiroki al ver a su nieto frente así casa- y donde esta Chiaki?

-se quedó-respondió ocultando la mirada de su abuelo

\- ahí que entrar- dijo tomando una de las maletas

al día siguiente

\- Ryurichiro-kun- Misaki le gritó a su amigo que venía caminando a pasó lento

\- Misaki-kun- respondió Ryurichiro con voz apagada

-que ocurre?-pregunto al ver tan decaído a su amigo hasta que siguió su mirada encontrando a Kauro y Eri tomados de la mano-mejor hay que entrar-dijo mano pero asintió un fuerte jalón y volteó ver a su amigo que sostenía una mano en la boca- te sientes bien?

el ojivioleta negó con la cabeza, hasta que sintió de nuevo las ganas de vomitar, sin dar explicaciones corrió a dentro del instituto para llegar a los baños para expulsar todo su estómago, el castaño preocupado por su amigo lo siguió a los baños sólo para escucharlo vomitar.

-ya tranquilo-dijo Misaki acariciando la espalda de su amigo

\- ya no puedo-dijo agotado de vomitar pero nuevamente expulsó todo al estar calmado apoyo su cabeza en el retrete- ya son dos veces que me pasa, no puedo comer nada por que me dan nauseas, y últimamente he tenido jaqueca

-Ryurichiro- llamó a su amigo temiendo que sea cierto su conclusión-mantuviste relaciones sexuales con Asahina-san?

ante esto Ryurichiro se puso pálido -no me digas que-dijo acariciando su vientre

Misaki asintió al ver tan asustado a su amigo-te acompañare a la enfermería- dijo abrazándolo

-te enteraste?-pregunto Nana a Shinobu que se encontraban a un pupitre adelante de Eric

-No

-Al aparecer Hatori- kun esta premiado-respondió Nana al ver la cara de incredulidad de Shinobu- el ahorita está en la enfermería

\- Pero no anduvo con Asahina-san?-pregunto

\- si

Mientras que Eri no podía creer lo que decían sus compañeros ¿Ryurichiro estaba embarazado de Kauro?

-Eri-san, te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sumi a su amiga que estaba pálida

-No...-respondió hasta que escucho el sonido de su teléfono, al ver su mensaje de quien era suspiro

``No es mío

Asahina ´´

``pero andabas con el

Aikawa ´´

``Pero un mentiroso al igual que una puta con sólo darme celos

Asahina ´´

``No te creo

Aikawa ´´

escribió antes de apagar su teléfono suspirando triste, volteó a ver a su amigo que se encontraba mirando hacia los pupitres de adelante donde se encontraba Akihiko escribiendo en su libreta, no debía ser un genio para saber que Keiichi estaba enamorado de Usami.

-Por qué no lo invitas al festival?-pregunto Eri

\- Planea invitar a Takano-kun del grupo de a lado-respondió cortante

-Por qué no eres egoísta contigo mismo y evitas que se conozcan-dijo Eri susurrando-y tal vez en un mes tú y el ya estén saliendo

\- No- dijo Keiichi -se lo prometí- dijo antes de acercarse a Akihiko- Ohayo

-Ah,Ohayo Sumi-kun- respondió mirando la libreta

\- que ves?-pregunto al ver con una revista de accesorios?

-en un mes será el festival y como dicen que si le entregas algo a la persona que amas estarán por siempre juntos-dijo soñando ver a Misaki y a él frente al altar, con hijos y envejeciendo juntos

-Ah-,dijo Sumi- ayer hable con Takano- kun y me dijo algunas cositas que te podrían interesar

-Cuáles son?-pregunto con un brillo en los ojos

-Su manga favorito es za-kan, su materia menos preferida es literatura, le gustan las frutilla y la cereza -dijo enumerando- vive sólo con su madre, abuelo y su bisabuelo, no conoce a su padre, su comida favorita es el ramen

-eso ya lo se- dijo sin interés Akihiko

-y lo invite a comer con nosotros-dijo Keiichi- y aceptó

\- ah que bien- respondió sin interés hasta-QUE!?

Akihiko no creía en lo que Keiichi había dicho. las clases trascurrieron mientras que en la enfermería, un ojivioleta recordó lo que sucedió hace unos momentos con Kauro

Flashback

-Nani-dijo un dolido Ryurichiro al ver así ex

-de seguro te enredaste con otra persona para crear a ese niño- dijo burlón el ojicastaño

-No-negó acariciando su vientre

\- eres una puta al igual que tu madre-dijo saliendo de la enfermería

End the Flashback

-No te preocupes-dijo con lágrimas-tu y yo podremos salir juntos de esto

Las primeras clases terminaron para dar el toque de receso donde se veía a un peli claro pelear con un peliplata.

-me niego- dijo tratando de sacarse del agarre

\- vamos-Keiichi halo nuevamente el manga de la chaqueta para llevarlo al tejado- de seguro nos está esperando arriba, aparte no quieres saber de quién está interesado

\- he, le gusta alguien?-pregunto

-mejor averígualo tu-dijo metiendo de un empujón a Akihiko

Mientras que Misaki veía las canchas hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Akihiko, ante esto se sonrojo.

-U..unm

-Takano-kun-dijo Akihiko al verlo frente a el

-Takano-kun-dijo Keiichi al ver al castaño mirando al peliplata- gracias por esperar

-Sumi-san-respondió agarrando con fuerza la pequeña canastilla y un termo

-Lo siento has esperado mucho?-pregunto Keiichi

-No, yo también acabó de llegar- dijo sonrojado ante la mirada del ojivioleta

-vamos-dijo Keiichi dándole un codazo al peliplata que miraba embobado al ojiesmeralda

-Hola- dijo Misaki tratando de evitar sus nervios-Un gjusto conocerte, Soy Takano Misaki

-El gusto es mío-dijo Akihiko nerviosos- Usami Akihiko

-¿Que es esto?¿Una reunión de matrimonio o que?- pregunto al ver a ambos tan formales y nerviosos-No sean tan formales, vamos a comer-dijo caminado hacia una de las bancas que estaban hay.

Misaki abrió la canastilla dejando ver originis, ante esto Keiichi los vio.

-Takano- kun tiene muy buena pinta-dijo viéndolos

-No, tengo mucha hambre-dijo revoloteando ver a Akihiko que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo mientras que Sumi a la derecha

-Vaya, los has hecho tu solo?-pregunto Akihiko impresionado

\- Hai, ya que me habéis invitado- dijo recordando esta mañana-quería traerles algo

\- No tenías por qué molestarte- dijo Keiichi apenado

\- No es nada- respondió el ojiesmeralda- toma alguno, Usami-Kun

¡Lo haré con gusto!- dijo tomando uno-Itadakismatsu

-Itadakismatsu!- dijo Keiichi antes de morder el origini

-Unm...Como están?-pregunto al ver la cara de sorpresa de ambos- Están malos

-Que dices?!-dijo Akihiko incrédulo- Es la primera vez que como algo así sabroso, mi lengua está sorprendida de los ricos que estan

\- He traído un poco de té frío- dijo tomando la tapa del termo para serví- toma Usagi-san- ante esto Misaki parecía un Tomatito

\- Usagi-san?-repitio

\- sumimasen- pidió Misaki-no fue mi intención

\- Ie-dijo sonriendo- me puedes llamar así-dijo tomando la improvisada taza sin darse cuenta que se había rosado las manos

\- En un momento vuelvo chicos-dijo Keiichi parándose-iré al baño

al quedar solos ambos quedaron sumergidos en un silencio incómodo hasta que Misaki lo rompió.

-No sabía que Usami- kun fuera tan simpático-dijo misaki riendo

-Pensabas que daba miedo?-pregunto

-No, pensaba que fueras tranquilo

-Si, es porque quería almorzar contigo- pero al ver lo que había dicho decidió cubrirlo- quiero decir, nosotros sabes no?, sino con Keiichi, Takano-kun me conocías de antes?-pregunto Akihiko

\- Eh, no,- dijo Misaki evitando decir si-lo que pasa es que eres diferente a como te describió Sumi-san

-Ya veo-dijo desilusionado

``Claro...era eso... maldición, no cabe duda Takano-kun es muy lindo 'pensó el ojivioleta al ver a Misaki sonriendo

El timbre sonó dando finalizado el descanso y reunían las clases, el día país largo pero en la cabeza del castaño toda vía pensaba en su amigo


	3. Amor correrpondido

Capítulo 3 .- Amor Correspondido

dos semanas después

-Ryurichiro-Chan-dijo un peliazul entrando al cuarto de su bisnieto pero lo encontró dormido

El peliazul suspiro al ver el rostro de su nieto de lágrimas que molaban sus mejillas.

-Tu no mereces sufrir asi-dijo acariciando su cabello-sólo espero que esto sea pasajero y encuentres la felicidad que te mereces

-Saki-chan-dijo Tsukishima llamando al castaño menor que se encontraba en sus pensamientos- Como te fue hoy?

-Bien,Tsukishima-hiijiji-san-respondió nervios el menor

-Mo, eres frió-dijo Kotaro con un puchero- dinos más detalles

\- Sólo que me eligieron como presidente del grupo para lo del festival-dijo mirando hacia la masa en sus manos-y muchos varones me han pedido que fuera con ellos al festival-``pero yo quiero que el me lleve´´ pensó en el varón de ojos amatistas-y Ryurichiro no se ha sentido bien

-Es normal en un embarazo a su edad-dijo Ritsu llegando y quitándose el chaleco

-To-chan, Okayde- dijo Misaki recibiendo a su ``madre´´

-Okayde Ritsu/Su-chan-dijeron los castaños mayores

-Ya veo, ojala Asahina fuera responsable-dijo Misaki-un hijo es cosa de ambos pero yo se podrá salir sólo

Ante esto los tres castaños se miraron entre sí discretamente. Mientras que en una habitación un ojivioleta mantenía una conversación telefónica.

-No, de verdad- dijo Akihiko-Aprecio mucho lo que has hecho por mi, Keiichi

-¿De verdad?

-Enrerio-dijo pensado en estas dos semanas-Es increíble todo lo que he hablado con Takano-Kun

-Es normal-dijo Keiichi recostándose en el sofá- Eres demasiado reservado

-Gracias por eso

-Vamos, sólo soy tu amigo-dijo el peliplata con dificultad- Bueno, no hubiera sido divertido si las cosas hubieran ido lentas

\- Que cruel-dijo el ojivioleta- pero de no ser por ti hubiera sido imposible acercarme a Takano-kun

-Akihiko

-Keiichi, estoy pensado en decírselo mañana a Takano-kun y pedirle que callamos juntos al festival-dijo pensativo-puede que me rechace pero tengo que confesar lo

-Eso es muy precipitado-dijo Keiichi intentando evitar llorar

-Keiichi?-preguntó al escucharlo callado algo raro de el

-Estarás bien

-Arigato

-Buena suerte

-Hai-dijo Akihiko antes de terminar la llamada-bien a triunfar

Mientras que Keiichi miraba su teléfono la foto de Akihiko cuando se conocieron mientras estaba recostado en el sofá

-Si, Buena suerte-dijo con una lágrima cayendo

Al da siguiente

``El tren con destino a la zona escolar llegará en breves momentos, por favor mantenerse atrás de la línea amarilla´´

-Takano-kun-dijo el peliplata al llamar al castaño

-Usami-kun- ddijo sorprendido- Ohayo

-Ohayo

-A si que tomaremos también el mismo tren-dijo Misaki sosteniendo la correa de la mochila

-Si

-Usami-kun?-pregunto el castaño al ojivioleta que se notaba nervioso

-Ah, verás...

Mientras que en la entrada del instituto Marukawa, Ryurichiro se encontraba recargado en la entrada esperando a su amigo ojiverde cuando un varón de cabellos rubios, ojos color azul que se podían confundir con el violeta y piel blanca, se acercó a el.

-Ohayo Ryurichiro-chan-dijo el pelirrojo

\- Ohayo, Sakurai-sempai- dijo el ojivioleta

\- Estas esperando a tu novio?-pregunto el rubio tratando de ocultar sus celos

-No, Asahina y yo terminamos-contesto Ryu tranquilo

-Entonces...

-A mi amigo, verás siempre acordamos vernos en la entrada

-Verás, quieres ir conmigo al festival?-pregunto nervioso

-Pero, pensaba trabajar ese día...

-Por favor...

-Hai-dijo sonriendo

Mientras que una pareja llegaba a la entrada, Asahina al ver como el ojivioleta le sonreía a ese chico de segundo año, algo dentro de el se rompía, sin pensarlo camino hacia ellos para tomar al castaño del brazo y llevarlo adentro del edificio dejando a un confundido rubio y una celosa pelirroja, al llegar adentro del salón que se encontraba vacío.

-Sueltame- pidió el ojivioleta tratando de zafarse

-Veo que te has divertido con el idiota de Sakurai Naoshiro-dijo Asahina evitando mostrarse furiosos más que nada celosos

-lo que yo haga no te incumbe- dijo caminando hacia su pupitre- lo dejaste claro hace cosas semanas, sólo soy una puta para ti

Asahina iba a reclamar pero fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abrió dejando ver a Misaki, Miyagi y a los demás.

-Mo, Ryu-kun no me estuviste esperando- dijo Misaki regañando

-Gomenasai Misaki-dijo apenado el ojivioleta

-My honey-dijo Miyagi abrazando al ojivioleta haciéndolo reír

\- Ya basta Miyagi-kun- dijo Ryurichiro tratando se zafarse- o sino Takatsuki-kun pensará que eres infiel

Clases de educación física

Listos?...¡Ya!

-Hola-dijo Keiichi al ver al castaño sentado en las gradas

-Sumi-san-dijo volteando ver al peliclaro

-Yo tampoco me siento bien-dijo sentándose a su lado quedando en silencio

-Umm...Sumi-san- llamó Misaki al ojimiel

-N..Nani?-pregunto al ver al ojiverde nervioso

-Usami-kun se me ha declarado-dijo moviendo sus piernas

-Eh?, y eso que te conoce hace poco-dijo viendo al peliplata que jugaba básquetboll contra el grupo B

-Le he dicho que si-contestó Misaki sonriendo- eh iremos juntos al festival

-De verdad?-dijo sorprendido- Que bien, no? ¿que ocurre?- pregunto al castaño que se encontraba pensativo

-Recuerdas que te dije que alguien me gustaba?

-Por supuesto-dijo recostándose en la banca sus pierna al aire-No puedes pensar en eso mientras sales con Akihiko

-La persona que me gusta es Usami-kun-respondió sonriendo

-Akihiko es muy frágil, seguridad que se deprime...-procesando-¡QUÉ! sugoi, como lo sabes?

-Cada día sentía que alguien me observará en el tren-dijo recordando las veces de las miradas indiscretas del peliplata- Pensaba que era mi imaginación pero cuando me dí cuenta que había alguien empecé a interesarme en el, ese era Usami-kun

-Entonces...se gustan mutuamente-dijo Keiichi intentando no llorar

-Si, me he puesto muy feliz cuando se me declaró y me invito al festival esta mañana, arigato Sumi-san - dijo recordando lo que sucedió esa mañana- Tu hiciste que nos conociéramos, de no ser por ti no había podido acercarme a el, por que los deseos no se cumplen si te limitas a desearlos, no?

-Yo le dije lo mismo a Akihiko-dijo recordando la llamada de ayer- por que me dijo que le bastaba con sólo mirarte, Akihiko es un buen chico y le gustas mucho, ánimo

-Muchas gracias -dijo antes ver a Akihiko que le pedía que bajará

Misaki bajo para encontrarse con su conejo mientras que Keiichi sólo era un espectador del amor de esos dos hasta algo que lo dejó con el corazón destrozado, Akihiko y Misaki habían compartido su primer beso como pareja ante la mirada de todos.

-Tu mismo me lo dijiste: el placer de ser su amigo es verlo feliz si no es contigo-dijo antes de que algunas lágrima bajarán de su mejilla

-Te lo advertí -dijo Aikawa viéndolo-me hubieras hecho caso y evitado de que se conocieran

-Pero no sería lo mismo

-Keiichi nunca vez tu felicidad, verdad?

-Tu no deberías decir tu eso-dijo limpiándose la lágrimas furioso- tu te metiste en una relación que no te correspondía

-Que tiene de malo

-Que deberías vigilar a tu ``novio´´por que esta mirando a Ryurichiro en estos momentos- dijo viendo como Asahina mataba con la mirada a Makoto que lo ayudaba con la aros

-mejor me voy, pero piénsalo- dijo bajando de las gradas y correr hacia Asahina

El resto de las clases llegando al final del día escolar para desgracia de Akihiko, Misaki debía quedarse por una junta para el día del festival por ello lo esperaría en la estación.

-No me lo dijiste en clases- dijo Keiichi caminando hacia Akihiko que se encontraba sentado

-Keiichi-dijo sorprendido

-No, pasa nada- dijo sentándose a su lado- pero ese beso no pasó desapercibido por ambas clases en educación fisica, estas esperando a Takano-kun?

-Si

-Dijo que tendría una reunión que se iría más tarde-dijo Keiichi recordando lo que dijo en el receso

-Si, lo sé

-Que frió-dijo abrazándolo a si mismo- No se precipitan y hagan algunas pervertideses juntos

-No lo haremos-dijo serio

-Ya veo

\- Si pretendes hacerme compañía-dijo frunciendo el ceño- vete, que no la necesito

-Idiota-dijo frunciendo el ceño igual-yo también voy en esta línea

\- De verdad!?-dijo sorprendido -Nunca ate había visto en el tren

-Yo tomo en que va en la otra dirección-dijo señalando hacia adelanté

-Enserio?

-Ya te lo había dicho?

-Gomen- dijo avergonzado

-Bueno no pasa nada-dijo moviendo su mano restando le importancia

-Oye Keiichi- llamó a su amigo- por que nos ayudas demasiado?

-Es divertido

-Sólo por eso?-pregunto el ojivioleta incrédulo

-Que más podría ser?-dijo riéndose- No hay nada más interesante que observar el romance de otras personas

-Como si te debiera una-dijo mirando hacia adelante

-Y muy grande-dijo expandiendo sus brazos mientras que en el fondo de podía revisar a un chibi Akihiko con una gota resbalando- Tan grande que no vas a poder devolvérmela durante el resto de tu vida

-Hai

-Era broma-dijo sonriendo

-Te prometo que te compensare-dijo riéndose

-De verdad?-pregunto viéndolo a los ojos- No tienes por que hacerlo

-Da igual-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- te compraste

-Que podría pedirte para que me compensaras?-pregunto Keiichi con pose pensativo

-Cualquier cosa...

-Entonces-dijo preparándose y ponerse en frente de Akihiko

-Piensalo-dijo mirando hacia la derecha donde había el tren de su amigo-Ah tu tren ya está aquí, ya luego hablaremos...

Akihiko no terminó de hablar al haber sentido lo labios de Keiichi sobre los suyo, Keichi se separó de Akihiko dejándolo impresionado.

-con esto bastará...

-Keiichi-dijo Akihiko tocándose los lacio para después limpiarlo con la mega de su uniforme-eso ha sido una broma

-Hai-dijo avergonzado

-No me gustó para nada...

Keiichi corrió antes de que partiera el tren ya adentro le gritó- Buena suerte en el festival!

El tren partió dejando a un Akihiko confundido y serio mientras que en el tren Keiichi apretaba sus manos para evitar llorar nuevamente.

``Yo te amo, Akihiko´´ pensó Keiichi con el corazón roto

Mientras que en la estación, Akihiko miraba el tren donde se había ido su amigo.

-Por que lo hiciste?-pregunto tocando sus labios

Sin saber que un ojivioleta los había visto todo.

-Eres Usami Akihiko?-pregunto Ryurichiro al novio de su amigo

-Hai-dijo volteándose a ver al doncel

-Que amistades tienes-dijo con el ceño fruncido-aclara esto con tu amigo si no quieres que Misaki se enteré

-Quieres para decirme esto?-pregunto Akihiko mirando al castaño

-Soy su mejor amigo: Hatori Ryurichiro- dijo apretando su portafolio- no me gustaría ver a mi amigo sufrir por ti

dijo antes de subirse al tren que había llegado hace unos momentos mientras que Akihiko estaba absorto en sus palabras.

-Usagui-san!-grito Misaki al peliplata que se encontraba sentado

-Misaki-sonrió al ver a su adorable novio llegar agitado

-Gomene- dijo viendo su reloj que marcaba las 8 de la noche- la reunión se alargó demasiado

-No importa-dijo antes de besarle pero se separaron al sentir que el aire le faltaba-Misaki deberíamos alejarnos de Keiichi un tiempo

-por que?...

-Necesita aclararse a si mismo

-Hai, con tal de ayudarlo

-Deberíamos intercambiar e-mails-dijo agarrarla su teléfono

-Bien- dijo para enviar su e-mail a su usagi

\- Ven, ya llegó el tren-dijo tomado la mano de su doncel y caminar a dentro del tren para luego abrazarlo

``Quiero estar así todo el tiempo contigo 'pensaron ambos


	4. Extra

Extra

Años que duelen

Ritsu

16 años han pasado desde que te fuiste

16 años en los que he criado el fruto de nuestro amor

16 años en que mi ``mejor ´´amiga fue tu verdugo

Algunas veces me pregunto que hubiera pasado si hubiera notado las intenciones de la que fue la que nos junto y la vez nos separó, me hecho a diario la culpa de no haber llegado más temprano a casa y hubiera podido detener a Ann pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado y te perdí.

16 años en que duermes tres metros bajo tierra

16 años en los me pregunto ``Que hubiera pasado si?´´ pero el hubiera no existe

todas la noches lloro en mi fría cama para terminar soñando que estoy contigo, haberse me pregunto por que Ann decidió sentirnos a ambos diciendo que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo sin saber que yo lo estaba gestando mostrándose unos análisis alterados, obligándote a romper conmigo hasta ese día de tu cumpleaños volvimos y lo mostramos frente a ella pero al no tenerte, decidió matarte sin saber que yo la me convertiría en su asesino.

16 años han pasado en que la cite en el tejado

16 años en que la mate dejando mi cordura atrás

Dime Masamune, aún me amas?

Chiaki

16 años en que nuestros tiempos felices fueron historia

16 años en que te enamoraste de mí mejor amigo

Todos los días te la pasas en club o bares para recordar a Yuu, y cuando llegas me forzas a tener intimidad toda la noche pasta luego irte de nuevo dejándome completamente quebrado.

16 años en que mi matrimonio fue un infierno

16 años que no dejas de llorar por Yuu

Esta noche preguntas por Ryurichiro, pero te niego dejarte verlo, por que le gritaras, humillaras y lo golpeadas por que para ti fue un error que existiera pro que serías feliz con tu amante, recuerdo claramente ese día en que me entera de su romance, yo siempre pensé que sólo era pasajero que volveríamos a estar juntos pero Yanase ganó tu corazón haciéndome sentir como una puta sin saber que tu hijo crecía en mi vientre pero no lo resistí y lo mate arrojándolo a las vías del tren.

16 años en que te perdí tu amor

16 en que mate a Yanase

Y ahora sigues tu

\- Prometo que seré mejor-suplicó Yoshiyuki en el suelo sosteniendo la herida que no paraba de sangrar -prometo que cuidaré bien de nuestro hijo

\- tu promesas son ecos para mi-respondo sujetando con fuerza el cuchillo de cocina- algún día lo superaremos Ryurichiro y yo pero tu ya estás muerto para mi-digo enterrando el cuchillo en su corazón para seguir nuevamente para quitarle vida

Nee, Tori todavía me amas?

Kotaro

32 años en que me dijiste que me acabas como a nadie

32 años en que ella aún muerta nos separó evitando nuestro felices para siempre

las memoria llegan a mi ese día que te confesaste a Nomorita Naoki pero su noviazgo no duró mucho por que la descubriste que te era infiel con tu mejor amigo, desde antes yo sabía que sólo te utilizaba por tu fortuna como heredero pero terminaste con ella.

32 años en que nos volvimos pareja

32 años en que ella se suicido cayendo del último piso del edificio para separarnos

Todos los días te veo en la tele anunciando que la editorial ha tenido un gran éxito bajo tu cargo pero tu mirada es triste, aún recuerdo esa última noche en la que fue nuestra despedida por que no soportabas el recuerdo de la muerte de Naoki. aún recurso ese día que nos volvimos a reencontrar en el parque y dirigirte tu mirada a Ritsu, entonces supiste que era tu hijo

32 años en que no dejó de pensar en ti

32 años intentando vencer el recuerdo de Naoki

Todavia me amas, Hazuki?

Hiroki

32 años han pasado desde tu muerte

32 años en que hiciste decirte un te amo

Ja, quien pensaría que mi propia hermana fue quien intentaría arrojarme a las vías del tren pero tu me protegerte pero no pude salvarte del tren que te arroyo dejándome completamente vacío.

32 años en que mate a mi hermana ahogandola

32 años en que no dejó de pensar en ti

Mi familia al enterarse me sacaron de la pero tu madre me acobijo diciéndome que todos cometemos errores más si es por amor, quien diría que meses después tendríamos un hijo que le puse Chiaki por que a ti gustaba ese nombre lo único peculiar son sus ojos que on un azul que se podría confundir con el violeta, es el único recuerdo que tengo de ti.

32 años en que pienso en ti

32 años la edad que tiene nuestro hijo

Nowaki, todavía me amaras?

Tsukishima  
48 años tuvieron que pasar para poder olvidarte por fin

48 años en que me dijo cuenta que tu nunca me mataste

Simplemente me utilisaste para callar tus celos por Kaede, yo fielmente ciego a ti te deje utilizarme creyendo que podría obtener un poco de tu amor pero siempre me tratase de solamente tener sexo conmigo.

48 años en que he deseado que desaparezca este recuerdo tuyo

48 años en que ustedes murieron

lo único bueno que obtuve fue a Kotaro que siempre alegraba mi vida, aún cuando llegaste cuando nació me lo quieras quitar porque lo darías en adopción, al negarme, me ofreciese dinero pero te lo negué porque yo cuidaría del pero al ver que insistía enloquecí para agarrar un bisturí y enterrarlo en el ojo izquierdo para luego seguir destrozando lentamente tu cuerpo.

48 años en que te mate

48 años en que la mate a Kaede enterrándole el bisturí en su vientre de 5 meses

48 años en que deje ser tu juguete

Sayonara Kuroda

Yokozawa

48 años en que me mentiste

48 años en los caí en tus absurdas palabras de amor

Como un idiota enamorado te seguí noche y día para que simplemente recibir engaños, un absurdo amor enfermizo que me destruía cada minuto.

48 años en que dijiste que sólo era un juego para ti

48 años en que duermes tres metros bajo tierra

Quien diría que un lindo estudiante de 1 año enamorado por su sempai de 3 año pero fue engañado por su mejor amiga Yukimoto Sakurai y que este quedaría en cinta, ja que historia tan bonita, no, pero el final es mejor no por que tu modista por un impacto de bala en el cerebro mientras que Sakurai fue torturada lo mejor es que nadie supo quien fue el asesino, pero hace 32 años te llevaste a mi hijo Nowaki pero gane una nueva familia

48 años en que murieron

48 años en que no me arrepiento

Sayonara Zen


	5. el otro lado de las triztezas

Capítulo 4 El otro lado de la Tristezas'

-Masamune!-grito Ritsu al ver a su novio esperándolo afuera del instituto

-Ah, Ritsu-dijo al verlo llegar agitado

-Ah-dijo parándose para respirar-Gomen, Chiaki quería que me quedará para acompañarlo a la revisión que tenía en el hospital

-Ya cuántos mese tiene?-pregunto Masamune a su castaño

-Tiene tres-dijo contando con las manos-pero debe ir cada mes por que un embarazo a su edad es peligroso

-Hatori es un idiota-dijo viendo a su ex-amigo que caminaba adelante de el con Yuu- Chiaki podrá salir sólo

-Hai

-Bien vámonos-dijo tomando la mochila de Ritsu para caminar a la estación de trenes

-Masamune- llamó Ritsu a su novio-como se llamaría tu hijo?

-Misaki-respondió mirando a los ojos de Ritsu-sería un lindo doncel

-Por qué?

-Así se llamaba mi abuelo-dijo el ojimiel

-Ah-dijo Ritsu

-Masamune- llamó una castaña al igual que sus ojos al azabache

-Nani, Ann-dijo mirando a la chica

-Podrías venir a mi casa después-dijo mirando a Ritsu

-No puedo, acorde ayudar a Ritsu con las matemáticas-dijo agarrando la mano de su novio

-Ah-dijo ocultando sus celos

-Vámonos-dijo caminado con Ritsu

-No crees que fuiste un poco brusco con ella?- pregunto el ojiverde

-No ella debe de saber que quiero estar contigo-dijo abrazándolo por detrás- y tener muchos hijos que se parezcan a ti

-Hai-dijo escondiendo su sonrojado rostro en la bufanda

-Masamune-susurró Ann al ver a la pareja tan felíz- haré todo lo que sea para que me mires sólo a mi si significa deshacerme de Ritsu

-Taidama-dijo Ritsu entrando con Masamune a la casa para quitarse la bufanda y el abrigo

-Ah, Ritsu-dijo Kotaro al ver a su hijo- ah, Mune-kun

-Ohayo,- Kotaro-san

-To-chan- dijo Ritsu a su" Madre"- iremos a hacer al cuarto la tarea

-Hai- dijo Sonriendo- Utilicen condón por que aún soy joven para tener nietos

-To-chan- dijo sonrojado Ritsu- vamos

-con permiso- dijo el azabache entrando a la casa

Ambos subieron las escaleras para llegar a la primera habitación que le correspondía a Ritsu, al entrar a la habitación que era un poco grande de color crema, con una cama, ropero, escritorio, una computadora y un librero.

-Ritsu-dijo tomando a su novio de la cadera para volverlo y darle un beso.

-Masamune, podrían escucharnos-dijo recordando a su madre y abuelo

-Ya, son días que he resistido a tocarte-dijo bajando su mano hacia el trastero de Ritsu

-Mate-dijo poniendo sus manos en el pecho del azabache, hasta que escucho como la puerta de la entrada se abría y se cerraba- déjame ver si salieron

-bien

Ritsu salió de su habitación para caminar a la de enfrente y abrirla para no encontrar a nadie, para luego bajar las escaleras y recorrer la sala, cocina y comedor, al no ver ningunos de los dos, subió las escaleras encontrándose con Masamune leyendo uno de los libros que tenía.

-No hay nadie-dijo Ritsu para luego ver a su novio cerrar el libro y caminar hacia el

\- Entonces estamos sólos- dijo par luego besar a Ritsu y llevarlo a la cama para terminar el beso

Msamune empezó a desabrochar el saco de Rittsu por mientras no dejaba de lamer el cuello de castaño, Ritsu con dificultad le quitaba el saco de Masamune, al quitarse ambos los sacos, para luego el azabache desabrochara el chaleco del castaño para continuar con la corbata mientras que Ritsu le quitaba la corbata al azabache, el ojimiel desabrochar el short de color negro que le llegaba a algo arriba de medio muslo algo que a los donceles se les identificaba de la chicas, quedando solamente con la camisa blanca, boxer y las medias.

-Eres tan lindo-dijo viendo a el castaño

-Urusai-dijo Ritsu sonrojado sin dejar de mirar al ojimieL

Masamune lentamente le desabrochaba los botones a la camisa.

-Masamune mas rápido-rogó el ojiverde al ver lo lento de su novio

-No

Al desabrocharlos todos empezó a lamer el cuello de Ritsu para dejarle una marca de pertenencia, el azabache dejó el cuello del ojiverde para empezar a chupar el rosado pezón mientras que al otro lo presionaba mientras que este no dejaba de gemir haciendo que se excitara mas el ojimiel.

-Ahg...ma...te-pidió Ritsu a su novio-te necesito incautados

-ie, quiero que sientas placer-dijo para quitarle el boxer y meter el primer dedo adentro del castaño pero Ritsu harto volteó al ojimiel quedando el encima para luego quitarle el pantalón y los boxer para dejar ver el miembro del azabache

-Ritsu!-grito al sentir como el castaño había metido de una estocada su miembro en su entrada

-Ahg- gimio de dolor debido a que había entrado sin preparación haciendo que salieran unas gotas de sangre-al ya no sentir el dolor empiezo a moverse haciendo que el miembro del azabache entrará más- ah...ma...sa...ahg

-Ritsu- gimio su nombre para ayudarlo a moverse poniendo sus manos en la cadera de este- Eres tan estrecho

-Mo...to...más..am..u..ne...mo...to-dijo cabalgando al azabache- mo... to

-Ritsu..Aishiteru

-Aishiteru...m.. ..ahg.

-Ahhhhhh-grito el azabache al sentir como Ritsu apretaba su miembro para correrse dentro de el

-Ahhhhhh- gimio Ritsu al sentir como el azabache se había corrido dentro para luego correrse entre ambos manchando sus torsos y sus camisas

-Wau-dijo el ojimiel-cada día me sorprendes más

-Masamune- dijo el ojiverde recordando algo-olvidamos el condón

-Pero no pasa nada o si- dijo abrazándolo

-No-dijo recostándose en el pecho del ojimiel-te quedarás a dormir?

-Si

-Gracias a eso pude tener a Misaki- dijo el castaño viendo la fotografía de donde se veía al azabache abrazándolo por detrás- gracia a eso gane algo de ti

-To-chan- dijo un Misaki viendo a su "madre" viendo una fotografía

-Nani Misaki?-dijo Ritsu poniendo la fotografía en su lugar

-Akihiko preguntaba si podía quedarse dormir sólo por hoy-dijo el castaño viendo a su novio que se encontraba detrás de el

-Hai-respondió mirando a su hijo sonriendo-tengo que irme al restaurante- dijo para tomar el chaleco y caminar afuera de la habitación

-To-chan- llamó Misaki su progenitor- podría ir hoy a ayudarte?

-demo-dijo mirando al peliplata

-No les importaría si los acompañó?-pregunto el ojivioleta

-Onegai, to-chan-pidió Misaki

Ritsu suspiro antes de asentir para luego ver a su hijo caminando hacia la entrada arrastrando al ojivioleta. Ritsu camino hacia la foto para besarla.

-Te extrañó

-To-chan apúrate-grito Misaki desde la entrada

-Ya voy-dijo Ritsu caminado hacia la entrada viendo que afuera estaba su hijo agarrado de la mano de Akihiko

El castaño se puso los zapatos para luego salir y ver a su hijo caminado hacia el elevador. Los tres llegaron a un restaurante en las orillas de la playa.

-Ohayo- dijo un chico pelinegro de ojos oscuros vistiendo un traje máid color rosa sosteniendo una bandeja mientras que en su gafete decía Shouta- Ah, Ritsu-Sama, Misaki-chan como has estado?

-Bien, Shouta-san

-Y quien este guapo varón que viene acompañando?

-Es mi novio-dijo Misaki

-Como van las ventas?-pregunto Ritsu al pelinegro

-No hay mucho-dijo mirando el restaurante semi vacío a excepción de los estudiantes

-To-chan iré a los vestidores-dijo Misaki agarrando la mano de su novio

Ristu negó con la cabeza pensado si Masamune estuviera vivo se moriría de celos al ver a su hijo con novio. Mientras que en los vestidores, un ojivioleta miraba la puerta donde decía sólo personal autorizado, suspiro hasta que alguien salió dejado mudo al peliplata

-Ah, qué haces aquí?-pregunto Ryurichiro al ojivioleta

-Mejor dicho que haces aquí tú?- pregunto el peliplata

-trabajo aquí, no vez- dijo mostrándole el uniforme que en vez de rosa era rojo- eso no responde a mi pregunta, que haces aquí?

-Acompañó a Misaki y a su "madre"-dijo mirándolo

-Ya le dijiste a tu amigo que se aparte de ti?

-No ha ido a clases en tres días-contestó serio

-el festival será dentro de una semana y media el tiempo que tienes si no quieres que se lo diga-dijo antes de caminar a la puerta

Akihiko miro hacia donde había salido el castaño para luego suspirar frustrado.

-Mierda

-Usagi-san, estás bien?- pregunto alguien detrás de el

El ojivioleta se volteó encontrando a su adorable novio con un traje maid negro a la medida, el cintillo, medias blancas a medio muslo y los zapatos.

\- Estoy bien- respondió para luego tragar grueso-trabajas aquí?

-El restauran es de mi familia desde mi bisabuelo Tsukishima- respondió sonrojado- mi to-chan es el actual encargado y Chiaki-Chi-Chi es el segundo

-Chiaki?

-ah el "Madre" de Ryurichiro- respondió- por eso el trabaja el aqui

-entonces trabajas aqui?- pregunto Akihiko

-No sólo vengo cuando es necesario pero este es el uinforme lo uso mi madre y ante de el mi abuelo Kotaro

-Oh

La tarde transcurrió sin problemas pero en la mente de akihiko presentaban las palabras de advertencia de Ryurichiro.

-Necesito aclararlo a Keiichi- dijo moviendo la pajilla de su te- o si no perderé a Misaki

Ritsu vio la cara sería la ojivioleta hace que decidió acercarse a el.

-Akihiko- llamó el ojiverde al peliplata- te puedo preguntar que te ocurre?

-Nani, Ritsu-san?

\- Algo te preocupa- dijo mirando al adolescente- puedes decirme que te ocurre

-No creo que entienda lo que me ocurre- dijo mirando al suelo

-Vamos no puede ser tan malo

-Mi mejor amigo me besó- dijo

Ritsu abrió los ojos de impresión y miro a donde estaba su hijo y lo vio en la barra platicando con Shouta, Ryurichiro y Chiaki.

\- Cuando fue?

-Hace tres días- contestó mirándolo a los ojos- y Ryurichiro-kun nos vio

-Akihiko debo decirte que deberías ponerle un límite si no quieres lastimar a mi hijo porque aún que le duela le pediría que rompieran- dijo agarrándose las manos- Onegai, hazlo no quisiera verlo sufrir como yo

-Lo haré, Ritsu-san-dijo viéndolo suspirar de alivio

\- Que bueno-dijo para luego caminar hacia la barrar

-Ritsu-san- llamó al castaño antes de que se fuera- que le ocurrió al padre de Misaki?

-Murio-contestó mirándolo de lado mostrando unos ojos apagado sin el brillo que mantenía hace unos momentos

Akihiko quedó impresionado por la respuesta, mientras que Ritsu camino hacia la barra cuando una canción empezó a soñar.

Si este dolor dañado empezo  
Logro algun dia superar  
No requerire de nada y desde  
Mañana ya nunca jamas...

Ritsu suspiro y miro hacia la barra donde Chiaki estaba callado. Esa canción definía bien a ambas familias por una cosa en común: Traición de las personas menos esperabas para terminar en una inevitablemente locura esperando superar eso.

Hay tantos sueños que ya perdi  
En esta muda oscuridad  
Tu, ¿donde estara  
Quien pueda dar nueva luz a mi existir?  
Como puedo el dolor detener  
Y este mundo de fragilidad  
Solo hay razon desear alguna forma de  
Echar todo al olvido...

Pero de alguna manera eso nunca se iba y cada año se entregaban en una profunda soledad más agonizante.

Si este dolor dañado empezo  
Logro algun dia superar  
Prefiero saber que no volvere  
A sentir nada ya nunca mas y...

Promesas que esperaban que se cumplieran sólo fueron ecos en viento, un amor que profesaba terminar en cuento feliz terminaba en pesadillas cada noche vuelos atormentan esperando que alguna se fueran.

Tus palabras se repetiran  
Y tu promesa obtendras  
En la falsedad de esos bellos recuerdos  
Que ya me atormentan  
Podere ya estar sin dar marcha atras  
A esos tiempos de felicidad  
Tal vez los perdi, despiden su amor  
Ahora hay que vagar en silencio..

Pero era algo que ellos mismo se condenaban a sufrir por no saber cómo distanciarse la amistad y el amor.

Si este dolor dañado empezo  
Logro algun dia superar  
Ya no temere a la soledad  
Ahora pongo mis manos en luz ...

Ritsu y Chiaki miraba a sus hijos que se encontraban riendo junto Akihiko, esperando no rezando que los les ocurriera lo mismo que ellos, sus padres y abuelos por que no sería lindo ver como tu hijo es consumido por una locura de amor.

-To-chan-gritaron ambos para luego abrazarlo- los queremos

-Nosotros a ustedes- respondieron ambos para acariciarles los cabellos mientras que el ojivioleta veía todo desde una distancia sonriendo

A pesar de lo que sufrieron ganaron algo hermoso en sus vidas, algo que los iluminó por completo dejándolos saber que nacieron de ese amor que ambos tenían hacia sus parejas.

Mientras que unas dos personas miraban adentro del lugar para luego caminar hacia la nada.

"Que bien has criado a Misaki, y Gomene Rit-chan por lo que hice"

"Es idéntico a ti, ojala pudiera haber estad contigo Misaki, cuidalo mi Ritsu"

"Gomene Chi-chan por todo lo que te hice y cuídalo"

"Espero que alguna sean capaces de perdonarme por mis errores y espero que puedan ser felices, Ryurichiro cuida a tu "madre" y Chiaki ojala no haiga rencores en tu corazón"


	6. Plan

Capítulo 5-Plan

Antes del festival

-Akihiko- dijo una voz completamente desconocida para el- Cuida mucho Misaki

-Quien es usted?-le pregunto el ojivioleta a azabache que se encontraba enfrente de el

-Sólo debes saber que tienes que evitar el mismo final-dijo un ojivioleta aparecido a el

-Sólo tienes que hacer eso o si no el final será el mismo-dijo un ojigris mirándolo

-Quienes son ustedes?-pregunto asustado Akihiko

-Pon un final a esto-dijeron los tres- separa tu amistad y el amor que haces profesar a Misaki o si no terminarás como nosotros

Akihiko despertó asustado, había tenido una pesadilla no un sueño, se paró para caminar hacia el baño donde se miró en el espejo y miró a la cama donde dormía Misaki, algo le había dejado soñar eso como si algo malo estuviera próximo y lo perjudicará a el.

-Separar la amistad y el amor-dijo mirándose completamente pálido- o si no el mismo final se repetirá

-Usagi-dijo Misaki somnoliento tocando el lado de la cama donde dormía, dirigió su mirada hacia la luz que salía del baño, se paró dejando ver que traía solamente una camisa que le quedaba grande al ser del ojivioleta- Usagi hay que regresar a la cama

-Gomen si te desperté-dijo apenado mirando a su novio

-Ie, Usagui, Aishiteru- dijo abrazándolo por atrás

-Aishiteru, Misaki-dijo volteando para abrazar a su novio- gomenasai

-El desayuno esta listo- dijo Kotaro gritando desde la sala-to-chan, Ritsu, Aki-chan, Mi-chan

-Ya vamos Kotaro-jii-chan-grito Misaki

-To- chan en un momento bajo- Grito Ritsu desde su cuarto

-Kotaro no grites que en un momento bajamos- dijo Tsukishima a su hijo

Kotaro suspiro negando la cabeza, por algo se parecían esos tres aparte de fisico, miró el reloj que marcaba las 6 de la mañana, Misaki entraba a las 8 al instituto mientras que Ritsu y el entraban a las 7 al restaurante dejando a Tsukishima a cargo del departamento, escuchó unos pasos bajando las escaleras dejando ver a Misaki y a Akihiko con solamente con la camisa del instituto, a Ritsu que se venía tallando los ojos para quitarse el sueño y a su "madre" con el cabello suelto completamente enredado.

-Ohayo gosaimas- dijo Kotaro viendo a su familia

-Ohayo Kotaro-san

-Ohayo Kotaro-jii-san

-Ohayo to-chan

-Ohayo Kotaro

los castaños y el peliplata comieron platicando cosas entre ellos, mientra que en una casa una familia terminaba de desayunar para poder prepararse.

-Hiroki- jii-chan- dijo Ryurichiro acomodándose el chaleco- no has visto mi corbata?

-Esta en tu habitación- respondió poniéndose los zapatos en la entrada

-To- chan- dijo esta vez Chiaki- sabes donde deje el chaleco

-Chiaki esta tirado en tu cuarto- dijo viendo como el despistado de su unigénito corría hacia arriba

-Que tengas un buen día, Hiroki- dijo Yokozawa tomado el te

-Hai, Yokozawa-san- dijo antes de salir

mientras que el peliazul miraba hacia arriba viendo a su nieto y bisnieto corriendo.

-Usagi- san- llamó al peliplata- sabes por que Sumi- san no ha ido a clases en días

-No lo se- dijo tomándolo de las manos para salir del vagón y caminar hacía el instituto que se encontraba a dos cuadras de la estación

Mientras que Ryurichiro se encontraba esperando a su amigo cuando sintió un jalón e su brazo, girando hacia atrás lentamente mientras subía su bolso, al estar completamente girado golpeo al agresor con el bolso haciéndolo caer.

-Itai, eso dolió- dijo Asahina sobándose el lugar del golpe- eres idiota o te haces?

-Que quieres,Asahina?-pregunto Ryurichiro mirándolo serio

-No hay que ser tan serio- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- me he dado cuenta que fui un idiota, cobarde sin sentimientos por lo que te dije

-Que quieres? que te aplauda me hiciste mucho daños que no se puede reparar por que ya te sientes culpable

-Pero...

-Nada de peros-dijo manteniéndose con la mirada baja- no quiero verte

-Pero quiero estar contigo y mi hijo

Ryurichiro alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Asahina que miraba hacia bajo.

-Debes estar bromeando-dijo para luego reirse- Tu ...m..me ..dijis...te ..pu..ta...y ...que ..no ..era...tu...h..hijo

\- Me di cuenta que contigo es más fácil- dijo mirándolo

-Por que te soy más fácil que una puta por que Aikawa no te da lo que quieres?-pregunto serio después ese reírse

-No...

-Ryu-kun!-gritaron dos voces que el ojivioleta conocía

-Ah, Misaki, Akihiko- dijo mirando a la pareja que venía de las manos

-Ohayo-dijeron ambos al llegar donde estaba

-Ohayo- respondió

-Ah, Asahina-san?-pregunto el ojiverde mirando atrás de su amigo-Ryu que haces con el?

-Nada, solamente sólo los proyectos que dejaría Midori-sensei- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-ah

-Kaoru!-grito Aikawa al llegar a donde estaba su novio

-Que quieres?- pregunto irritado

-Por que no me esperaste- dijo enojada Eri

-Tenía algo que hacer-dijo mirando discretamente a Ryurichiro!

-Pero soy tu novia- dijo mirándolo con un puchero

-Ya no Eri-dijo susurrando

-Nani?

-Ya dije que ya no- dijo mirándola serio- quiero terminar contigo

-Nani?-pregunto incrédula

-Ya no quiero estar contigo- dijo caminado adentro

-Debe ser un mal entendido- dijo Eri fingiendo que Kauro solamente bromeaba- sólo bromeas, te veo en receso

Todos entraban al instituto, hablando entre ellos, algunos rodeaban a la pelirroja mientras que en los pasillos recorría la voz que Kauro la había terminado.

-Supiste- dijo una morena a una rubia- Kauro del 1-2b ha roto con Eri del 1-1A

-No

-Yo creo que rompió para hacerse cargo de su hijo-dijo un pelirrojo a un peliclaro

-Que bueno

-No, yo creo que rompieron por que descubrió que le era infiel-dijo una castaña a una peliazul

-Kauro y Ryurichiro hacían bonita pareja ojala regresen

Sí estos eran los rumores que recorrían los pasillos del instituto Marukawa. mientras que en los salones especialmente el 1-1A, Akihiko veía el asiento de su lado esperando ver a su amigo de años, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Keiichi mirando a la nada.

-Keiichi!-grito Shinobu al ver a su amigo

-Ohayo, Shinobu-dijo triste

-Que sucede?-pregunto viendo a su amigo

-Nada-dijo para negar con la mano-Ohayo, Akihiko- dijo Keiichi mirándolo con una sonrisa que se notaba falsa

-Keiichi, necesito hablar contigo después de las clases- dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-Si

Las clases continuaron con normalidad hasta Orientación juvenil.

-Bueno de proyecto final del mes me deberán traer una exposición de las leyendas o mitos de la ciudad-dijo una morena de cabellos negros pero con mechones dorados, ojos oscuros que tenían puestos unos lentes de armazón rojo y piel morena que vestía una falda negra y camisa blanca dejando tres botones abiertos- podrán entregarlo después del festival

-Midori- sensei- dijo Shinobu alzando la manos

-Si, Takatsuki-kun

-Ser individual o por equipos?

-Será por equipos de cuatro personas y ustedes los conformarán

La clase transcurrió hasta el toque de receso, Akihiko agarró la mano de Keiichi para llevarlo afuera del salón ante esto Eri sonrió y saco una foto.

-Keiichi- dijo llamándolo- Con respecto a ese beso

-Nani- pregunto mirándolo

-No quiero que se vuelva a repetirse-dijo Akihiko serio

-Ah, sólo era un beso entre amigos-dijo Keiichi recostándose en la pared

-pero cualquiera que pasará por hay no lo creería- dijo cruzados de brazos

-Puede que tengas razón-dijo suspirando

-Por ellos debo ponerte un límite- dijo mirándolo- seremos amigos pero no quiero que hagas una cosas que perjudiquen mi relación con Misaki

-Que estas tratando de decir

-Que si vuelves a hacer ese tipo de cosas- dijo mirando hacia otro lado- terminaremos nuestra amistad, entendiste?

-Hai

Desde una distancia Ryurichiro había visto todo, por fin suspiro en las sabiendo que ya nada perjudicaba la relación de su amigo, Misaki camino a donde estaba el.

-Ryu quieres comer conmigo, Akihiko, Shinobu y Yoh?-pregunto Misaki sosteniendo la canastilla

-No- Dijo Ryurichiro negando con la cabeza

-Por favor-dijo poniendo una cara de perrito degollado

-Anda Ryurichiro- dijo Nana acercándose a ellos- yo estaré con ustedes y no sólo serán entre parejitas

-Entonces?-pregunto Misaki

-Esta bien-dijo resignándose

-Wii

Nana y Ryurichiro rieron debido a lo infantil que podría llegar a ser su amigo, Misaki camino hacia donde estaba su Usagi pero de alguna manera empezó a sentir celos de Keiichi.

-Usagui- dijo abrazándolo del brazo derecho- vamos, que ya nos están esperando

-No van a comer conmigo?-pregunto Keiichi

-Ie, es que ya nos habían invitado Shinobu y Nana-dijo señalando el rubio y la pelirroja que sen encontraba riendo junto al ojivioleta- y no estaría bien que lo rechazamos

-Es cierto, te veo después Akihiko

-Vamos, Usagi

-Oigan, dos semanas no vino Keiichi- dijo Shinobu a la pareja que se encontraba compartiendo el almuerzo

-Takano-kun sabe por que Sumi-kun no vino?-pregunto Miyagi a Misaki

-No- respondió seco

-Oigan, chicos-dijo una pelirroja acercándose a la mesa después de ir al baño junto a Ryurichiro -Keiichi-san estababy enfermo

-Ah- dijo Shinobu- y bueno cual será nuestro proyecto escolar

-Esta mañana mi papá se encontraba leyendo el periódico sobre las muertes de hace 48 años -dijo Nana

-Pero quien fue capaz de hacer semejante barbaridad-Dijo Shinobu

-Mis padres me comentaron que en cada 15 o 16 años ocurren asesinatos inexplicables-dijo Nana- que todos son de primer año del los grupos A y B

-Es sólo un mito-dijo Misaki riendo- si fuera cierto por que nunca se concluyeron el caso de los asesinatos

-Misaki tiene razón-dijo Akihiko- los asesinatos debieron ser mentira

-No lo sé pero me enteré en la biblioteca que las primeras víctimas fueron Kirishima. Zen, Izumi Kuroda, Yukimoto Sakura y Sakurai Kaede-dijo Miyagi- que andaban con...

-Matsumoto Tsukishima y Yokozawa Takafumi- dijo Misaki ocultando su mirada

-eh como lo sabes Misa-chan?-pregunto Shinobu

-Nada lo leía en el periódico-respondió serio

-A Kirishima Zen fue asesinado con un tiro en el cráneo mientras que a su pareja fue torturada-dijo Nana- Izumi Kuroda se le fue encontrado asesinado en el hospital mientras que su prometida le encontraron con el estómago abierto

-Bueno y hace treinta años ocurrió lo mismo exepto que Namorita Naoki se suicidó, Kirishima Nowaki fue arrollado por un tren y que Kamujou Mariko se ahogo-dijo Shinobu- en este caso los sospechosos fueron Izumi Kotaro, Onodera Hazuki y Kamujou Hiroki

-Y hace 16 años, encontraron un cuerpo con muestras de apuñala miento, uno que fue arrojado por el tren y otro que fue encontrado en la terraza con el estómago destrozado-dijo Miyagi-sus nombre eran Takano Masamune, Kohitnata Ann y Yannase Yuu

-Oye Misaki, tu apellido no es Takano ?-pregunto Nana al ojiverde

\- sí

-estas relacionado con familiarmente con el?-pregunto Shinobu

-Es mi padre-respondió preparándose de la mesa y caminando hacia su aula

-Pero no el padre de takano-kun es Onodera-san?-pregunto Nana

-No, es su madre- dijo Ryurichiro llegando a la mesa

-Hatori-kun-dijo Nana - Tu sabes por que se puso asi?

-sólo les diré lo importante:no se metan dónde no los llaman-dijo amenazante para luego seguir a su amigo

-Oye de alguna forma estarían relacionados todos los asesinatos?-pregunto Shinobu

-Ahora que lo dices algunos apellidos concuerdan-dijo Miyagi

-ya está después de clases iremos a la biblioteca-dijo Shinobu-ya tenemos nuestro perfecto proyecto, no es cierto Usami-kun

Pero Akihiko solamente miraba en la dirección donde se habían ido los castaños, mientras que Ryurichiro intentaba alcanzar a su amigo que este se había ocultado en uno de los cubículos de baño de donceles.

-No quiero-sollozo Misaki -no quiero ser un asesinó

-Misaki - dijo Ryurichiro al encontrarlo - por favor no llores por que me harás llorar a mi también

-gomen-dijo limpiándose con la manga de la camisa del uniforme

-ambos sabíamos que donde fuéramos esto saldría a la luz- dijo Ryurichiro conteniendo las lágrimas -mejor hay que regresar al salon por que Kazuma-sensei nos regañara

-Hai-dijo preparándose arreglándose la chaqueta y la corbata que se habían desaliniado junto el short que se había arrugado-bien vamos

-No eres el único, Misaki- dijo Ryurichiro- ambos tenemos que cargar con esto

-Un cuento sin final feliz-dijeron ambos

Mientras que en el tejado Sumi, miraba la galería de fotos de Akihiko ahora que las veía se veía como un acosador.

-Por que no me miraste a mi-dijo antes de volver a tomar el te-muchos creían que podríamos ser la pareja perfecta junto a Eri y Kauro

-Te lo dije antes y ahora te lo digo-dijo Eri acercándose a su lado- Nunca debiste hacer que se conocieran

-Ahora me arrepiento-dijo fuerioso-sólo lo hacía por amabilidad para que me notará, no para que me rompiera el corazón de esta manera

-Enviale esto a Takano después del festival- dijo Eri mostrándola la foto- y dile que Akihiko sólo estuvo mintiendo por que tu y el son novios pero hazlo después del festival

-Que aras con Ryurichiro?

-Me desare de el-dijo moviendo los hombros- y ambos tendremos nuestro final feliz con ellos

-Con tal de que Akihiko me mire a mi- dijo sonriendo

dedicado a kasane teto 567

Extra

Nuestra cita en el Festival

Akihiko no sabía que hacer si tocar o esperar, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Tsukishima que traía una regadera para las plantas.

-Ohayo, Tsukishima-san- dijo nervioso

-Saki-chan, Ki- chan esta esperándote- dijo gritando hacia dentro

-YA VOY-grito de regreso

-Tráelo antes de las 10-dijo Tsukishima pasando por su lado mientras que Misaki bajaba las escaleras con prisa

-Ohayo Usagi-dijo Misaki sonriendo

-No vamos?

-Hai, nos vemos en la noche Tsukishima-hiijiji-san-dijo Misaki despidiéndose de su bisabuelo para tomar la mano de su novio

-Cuídate y utiliza condón- gritó Tsukishima

-Jiji-san- dijo un sonrojado Misaki

-Por que dijo eso?-dijo Akihiko después de haber salido el edificio

-Es que Tsukishima, Kotaru y To- chan tuvieron embarazos a mi edad por ello me lo dicen-dijo sonrojado

-Nani!

-Shs

-Debió ser difícil estar embarazado a esta edad

-Hai

-Ahí que irnos o si no alcanzaremos el tren- dijo corriendo hacia la estación

Al llegar al instituto, a Misaki le brillaron los ojos debido a que nunca antes había estado en un festival.

-Nunca habías estado en un festival?- pregunto Akihiko al ojiverde

-No- contestó avergonzado

-Por que

-To-chan no me lo permitía dijo que era por soy pequeño pero ahora se por que

-Por...

-Por que esperaba mi novio me trajera

-Ven hagámos que sea una cita inolvidable-dijo Akihiko llevándolo adentro

Misaki y Akihiko recorriendo muchos lugares el primero:

Tiro al blanco

-Ah no puedo-dijo haciendo un lindo perchero haciendo que Akihiko sintiera de medio lado

-déjame intentarlo a mi-dijo tomando el rifle de juguete para disparar tres veces para acertar

-Felicidades señor- dijo el encargado- elija su premió

dijo mostrando los diversos peluches hasta que uno le llamó.

-Quiero ese-dijo señalando un oso grande de color marrón con un moño color verde con dibujos de cerezas, al entregárselo se lo dio a a su doncel- Es para ti

-Arigato- dijo para abrazar al peluche y darle un beso en lo salarios a Akihiko- lo llamare Suzuki

Segundo puesto: Casa de los sustos

-Creo que no es muy buena idea-dijo Misaki agarrando con fuerza el brazo del ojivioleta

-Oh vamos son sólo personas disfrazadas-dijo Akihiko viendo como su novio se escondía más en su espalda

-Hai

Bueno sólo debo decir que Aihiko fue el que salió corriendo dejando atrás a un Misaki confundido mirando un cuerpo destrozado.

Descanso

-No puedo creer que salieran corriendo-dijo riendo el castaño

-Pero como no te asustaste al verlo

-No lo se-respondió el ojiverde- Es como si ese tipo de cosas no me asustaran

Akihiko vio como el ojiverde ocultaba la mirada poniéndola en la mesa.

-Creo que he visto cosas más horribles que eso-susurró sin que nadie lo oyera

\- Hay que pedir algo-dijo Akihiko tratando de evitar ese tema

-Si

-Oye escuchaste- dijo una peliclaro pasando por la mesa de la pareja solo trayendo la atención del ojiverde

-Que

-Que si una pareja bailan la noche del festival escolar, esta nunca romperá pero si se dan un beso durante el baile sus sueños podrán hacerse realidad

-Sugoi

Misaki miró el menú sin dejar de soñar esas palabras hacia que decido que esa noche el y Akihiko bailarina durante la noche del festival y tal vez esa misma noche dejaré de ser virgen.

-Usagi- llamó el castaño al ojivioleta

-Nani? Misaki

-Bailarias conmigo durante la noche del festival?

Akihiko asintió, Misaki sonrió por que cumpliría su sueño de estar por siempre con Akihiko.


	7. El baile del festival

Capítulo 6- El baile del Festival

-Usagi- dijo Misaki llamando al peliplata que se encontraba acostado en el césped

-Nani?

-Usagi, podrías hacerlo conmigo?- dijo nervioso

-A que te refieres Misaki?- pregunto Akihiko intrigado

-Que tú y yo- el castaño de alguna forma se sentía avergonzado de decirlo- quiero tener mi primera vez

Akihiko abrió los ojos de la impresión para sentarse y quedar frente a frente.

-Te refieres a tener relaciones?-pregunto nervioso

-Hai- contestó alegre- después del baile

-Pero no quiero obligarte

-Ie, yo quiero que tú seas quien me quite mi virginidad- dijo bajado la cabeza sonrojado

-Demo...

-Onegai...

-Hai, iremos a mi casa- dijo para besar los labios de su novio

Mientras que un ojivioleta caminaba del lado de un rubio pasando varios puestos hasta llegar a uno donde ofrecían crepas que a la vista parecían sabrosas.

-Quieres?- pregunto Sakurai a su acompañante

-Ie- dijo para volver a caminar

-Muchos dicen que no hay que dejar a un embarazado con sus antojos- dijo Naoshiro deteniendo a Ryurichiro- que quieres?

-Chocolate con fresas

\- A la orden, My lord- dijo caminando hacia el puesto

-Creía que no te gustaba la fresa- dijo una voz detrás de el

Ryurichiro se volteó encontrándose con Asahina que vestía un pantalón, camisa y un delantal con muchas manchas de harina mientras que sus cabellos tenían un pañuelo blanco.

-Creí que vendrías con Aikawa-san-dijo metiendo sus manos en su saco

-Me ofrecí a suplantar a Miyagi-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- y tú qué haces aquí?

-Vine con Naoshiro

-Ah, y como has estado?

-bien solamente yendo mareos que se me quitaran en el cuarto mes-dijo acariciando su vientre

-Cuantos mese tienes?

-Tres- respondió sonriendo

-Y que harás?

\- seguir adelante...

-Ryurichiro, yo

-Ah, Ryu-chan- dijo Naoshiro llegando hacia el ojivioleta- a Asahina

-Naoshiro-sempai-dijo el ojicastaño mirándolo celoso

-Ryu-chan a dónde quieres ir?- pregunto el rubio matando con la mirada al ojicastaño

-Al teatro-dijo sonrojado- yane, Asahina

El castaño miró hacia la Ryurichiro y Naoshiro se encontraban caminando con total naturalidad que le enojada.

-Yo creo que Ryurichiro-chan y Naoshiro- sempai hacen linda pareja-dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-Yo creo lo mismo, después eso que Asahina le hizo

-Ojala queden juntos

Asahina sentía dolo por dentro después de las palabras de esos donceles, es cierto que lo trato de la peor manera pero ahora el que sufre es el.

-Ah, Ryu-chan- dijo Naoshiro llamando al ojivioleta que comía su crepa

-Nani, Naoshiro- sempai

-Quieres ser mi novio?

-Nani?!

-Onegai

-Demo..

-Se que estas esperando pero lo quiero al igual que tu- dijo Naoshiro tomando la mano del castaño- prometo nunca hacerte llorar y protegerte ante todos incluso si de mí mismo

-Naoshiro- susurró con lágrima en sus ojos- sí, si acepto ser tu novio

Naoshiro tomo del mentón al ojivioleta para darle un suave beso en los labios, cuando escucharon aplausos a su alrededor mientras que Asahina sentía morirse, de alguna manera tenía esperanza de regresar con Ryu y criar a su hijo juntos.

-Kyyaa-grito Misaki al ver a su amigo abrazando al rubio sonrojado- Felicidades!

-Arigato Misaki-chan - contestó Naoshiro alegre

-Felicidades Naoshiro- sempai y Ryurichiro- kun-dijo Akihiko abrazando a su novio por detrás

\- hay que hacer doble boda-dijo Misaki señalando el falso registro civil donde se "casaban" las parejas- Akihiko y yo íbamos a ir

-Demo- dijo Ryuricho

-Hay que hacerlo-dijo mirando a su pareja- así todos sabrán que eres mío

-Ryurichiro se sonrojo ante la mirada del ojiazul de alguna manera a se sentía tranquilo pero toda tranquilidad es rota por las peores personas.

-Ah, Akihiko-dijo Sumi al ver a la pareja

-Sumi-susurró serio de alguna manera algo le decía que no confiara en el

-Eto, te gustaría bailar conmigo la noche?-pregunto sonrojado

-No puede-contestó Misaki mirándolo serio- ya me prometió que bailarina conmigo aparte que es mi novio

-Demo...

-No, vamos o si no habrá mucha fila- dijo el ojivioleta agarrando la mano ese su novio y caminar junto con la otra pareja

-Akihiko-susurro Sumi- disfruta tu momento de felicidad Misaki por que muy pronto será mío

-Usagi-san- dijo Misaki

-Nani?

-Aishiteru- dijo abrazándolo

-Aishiteru, mi Misaki-dijo el ojivioleta para besar la frente

Las tarde paso sin más complicaciones, Misaki y Akihiko se habían "casado" pero Ryurichiro y Naoshiro no lo hicieron pero fueron los padrinos, mientras que Sumi se encontraba llorando pero se había prometido ya no llorar más.

-Por qué lloras?- pregunto una voz frente a el

-Ah, Ijuuin- sempai- dijo al reconocer la voz

-Dime, por qué lloras?

-El chico que me gusta ya tiene novio- dijo sollozando

-Sabes, algo similar me pasó a mí- dijo recordando al chico de ojos esmeraldas

-Pero lo irónico es que yo los junte- dijo riendo sarcástico

-Pero puedes separarlos-dijo Kyo mirando a Sumi

-No, puedo- susurró- cada vez que trató Misaki me lo impide

-Un momento, dijiste Misaki?-pregunto Kyo

-Hai

-Te puedo ayudar

-eh

-El chico que me gusta se llama Takano Misaki

-Me ayudarías a separarlos?

-Claro-dijo llevándose a Sumi de la mano a la zona de descanso

Entraron al salon 2-2B, donde una rubia los recibió y los llevó a un cuarto donde estaba una cama, un colgador y una mesita de noche. Sumi se sentía intranquilo, no sabía por qué Kyo lo había llevado a ese lugar que sólo era para las parejas de enamorados.

-Para que me trajiste?- pregunto Keiichi sentándose en la cama

-Sabes cómo se podrían separar?

Keiichi negó la cabeza, se le olvido esa parte- como separarlos?

-Tú te quedas en cinta y reclamas a Akihiko como padre de ese niño.

-Pero no se lo creería- dijo bajando la mirada

-Invítalo un día a tu casa y dile que no le entiendes a un trabajo-dijo moviéndose de hombros- lo drogas

\- y me acuesto con el- susurro- no quiero hacerlo

-Quieres o no a Akihiko?

-si lo quiero

-entonces hazlo-dijo mirando a los ojos claros de Keiichi

-No, mejor tu hazlo- dijo empezando a desabrochar los botones de su saco

-Pero que dices?-pregunto Kyo

\- Akihiko aún drogado no me lo permitirá- dijo reprimiendo alguna lágrimas- quiero que tu lo hagas

-Con tal de que Misaki deje a Aihiko-dijo Kyo para recostar a Sumi

-Usagi-llamó Misaki a su acompañante

-Nani

-Ya es hora- dijo al ver el hilo de humo que salía de patio sur

Misaki tomo la mano de Akihiko para correr hacia el patio trasero, al llegar vieron que había mucha parejas entre ellos, Yuzu y Ichi, Shinobu y Yoh y Ryurichiro junto a Naoshiro esperando que diera comienzo a la noche del festival, sin embargo, Misaki recordó cuando su to-chan le había dado la foto de su Oto-san

Flashback

-Oto-chan- dijo un Misaki de 4 años a un doncel que se vestía para ir a la cama

-Nani, Misaki

-Como era, Oto-san?

-Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo nervioso

-Es que muchos de mis compañeros se burlaban de mi diciendo que mi papá no me quiso y nos abandonó-dijo recordando las burlas de sus compañeros de clases

-Misaki, tu papá nos quiso a ambos pero lastimosamente no supo que tu vendrías porque de ser haci te aseguró que te hubiera querido mucho-dijo cargando a su hijo y acostándolo a su lado- el se fue mucho antes de que tu nacieras pero recuerda que el te quiere mucho aunque no esté aquí

-Hai

-Espérame aquí-dijo para caminar hacia su ropero y sacar un álbum de fotos de la preparatoria pero para sacar especialmente una- es tu papá

-Waa, están guapo-dijo sosteniendo la foto entre sus manitas

-guárdalo con mucho cariño-dijo para abrazar a su hijo y dormir juntos

Mientras que un pequeño Misaki soñaba estar en un bosque.

-Es tan hermoso- dijo abriendo sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas

-Misaki-lo llamó un azabache- Misaki

-Oto-san-dijo mirando al joven que se encontraba frente a el para luego correr hacia el- Oto-san

-No llores

-Te extrañó

-Yo los extraño a ustedes y me arrepiento dejarlos solos y no pelear por ustedes- dijo Masamune mirando a su unigénito- quiero que te cuides y también a tu madre porque para mí son lo mejor que me pasó en vida y lamentó no estar con ustedes

-Ie, Oto-san quédate- dijo Misaki viendo los ojos miel de su otro progenitor

-No puedo pero quiero que sepas que siempre los cuidaré donde estoy- contestó Masamune para abrazarlo

Misaki despertó y vio a su To-chan durmiendo pacíficamente.

-Te lo prometo, Oto-san

End the Flashback

Akihiko agarró la mano de su novio para llevarlo frente a la fogata y empezar a bailar siendo los primeros en hacerlo.

-Misaki, por qué lloras?

-Nani- dijo tocándose la mejilla que estaba húmeda- Gomen no me di cuenta

-No tienes por qué pedir perdón

-Akihiko nunca me dejes- dijo recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su novio

-Nunca, te lo prometo- dijo para alzar la cara de su novio y darle un tierno beso en los labios señalando su promesa de estar juntos por siempre.

Mientras que un peli claro veía todo desde una distancia lejana, llorando al ver a la pareja compartir un beso que desearía que se lo había dado a el, sin poder contenerse lloro mientras susurraba un "Akihiko, te amo" mientras que en uno de los salones un ojicastaño lloraba al ver a Ryurichiro bailando alegre con el ojiazul deseando ser el lo acompañará mientras era visto por una pelirroja.

\- a veces no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes- susurró Asahina con lágrimas

Extra

Conociendo a mis suegras y cuñadas

-Sugoi- dijo Misaki al entrar a la casa de su novio-aquí vives con tus padres?

-Sólo con mi mamá, su esposa y mis hermanas-respondió caminado hacia la cocina- mis padres están divorciados y Fuyihiko está casado con su amante de años y vive con mi medio hermano que es mayor que yo en Hokaido

\- Usagi, tu mamá es lesbiana?

-No, es pansexual- dijo moviendo los hombros- conoció a Mirani debido a que era mi profesora de Kinder pero ella era viuda con una niña dos años menor que yo entonces mi madre la invito cada día a una cita hasta que se hicieron pareja y se casaron

-Pero como tuvieron a tu hermanita?

\- Como existen los donceles existen doncellas

-Doncellas?- pregunto confundido sabía que existían pero eran muy escasas al contrario de ellos

\- Pues Mirani lo era debido a su anterior pareja era mujer- dijo viendo la foto de el día de la boda de sus madres- y tuvieron a Ritsuko

-Mi padre ya engañaba a mi madre desde antes de que yo naciera, se separaron antes de que yo cumpliera el año, desde entonces no lo he visto- dijo el ojivioleta

-Pero te dio su apellido

-En la verdad no, Usami es el apellido de mi madre y me registro como si fuera madre soltera debido a que Fuyuhiko no me creía como su hijo

-y tu madre?-pregunto Misaki por su suegra

-Está de viaje por París promocionando su nuevo libro junto a mi madrastra y mis hermanas-dijo caminando hacia arriba del penthouse -ven

Akihiko llevo al ojiverde de la mano hacia su habitación, al entrará era de color blanco al igual que las cortinas y era más espacioso que su habitación.

\- No sabía que hacia fueran de grande las habitaciones-dijo al recorrer la habitación- Etto, Usagi puedo usar tu baño?

-Claro

El ojiverde salió del cuarto para caminar al baño, al entrar cerró con seguro para que nadie entrará.

-Onegai, cálmate nada malo pasará- dijo mirándose en el espejo-sólo ten confianza además que tu se lo pediste

-Okey, Akihiko calmado nada pasará- dijo en su habitación el ojivioleta- pero si se arrepiente

-Pero si s arrepiéntete- dijo el ojiverde nervioso- no tengo que hacerlo

-Tengo que hacerlo- dijo el peliplata decidido

-Es hora- dijeron ambos

El ojiverde empezó a desabrochar la botones del saco para quitárselo y seguir con ella chaleco dejándose simplemente la camisa y la corbata floja junto a junto al short y medias mientras que Akihiko simplemente se había quitado el saco y simplemente se ponía a buscar algo entre el botiquín de emergencias.

\- Aquí esta- dijo para abrir la puerta y encontrar a su novio sentado en la cama

\- Misaki- dijo el ojivioleta llamando a su novio- si no quieres hacerlo lo entenderé

-Ie, te dije que yo quiero hacerlo- dijo sonrojado mirando hacia la pared

-Entonces hay que hacerlo-dijo Akihiko para tomar del mentón a Misaki y besarlo

Lentamente el beso se convirtió en uno más apasionado, haciendo que esos lenguas empezaran una batalla que Akihiko ganó, el ojivioleta acostó al castaño quedando el entre las delgadas piernas del castaño para empezar a desabrochar la camisa del castaño y empezar a lamer el cuello del castaño para descender y dejar marcas de propiedad.

-Usagi-suspiro al sentir como su novio masajeaba su miembro por encima del short

Akihiko empezó a lamer uno de los rosados pezones por mientras que al otro lo masajeaba al tenerlos completamente erecto continuo su camino hasta llegar al borde de short donde lo desabrocho y se lo quitó junto al short dejando expuesto su miembro. Misaki al no querer solamente estar desnudo el, empezó a desanudar la corbata para quitárselo, para después desabrochar la camisa y quitárselo a igual que el pantalón dejándolo completamente desnudo.

\- Estas muy ansioso-dijo al ver a su uke sonrojado

-Eres muy lento- reprochó

-y tu muy apresurado

Para conseguir hablando, Akihiko lamio la punta del miembro de Misaki para luego engullirlo y empezar a fingir embestidas.

-Ahh...m...ma..mate..Us..usa..usagi.. usa..usa..usagi... ma...mate- gimio al sentirlo mas rápido- Ma..mate...usagi...me ...ven...vengo...ahhhhhh- grito al sentir su orgasmo mientras que el peli plata se pasaba la esencia del ojiverde

\- Te viniste rápido-dijo mirando el sonrojo de su novio

\- Urusai

-Misaki- dijo Akihiko mostrando tres dedos a Misaki

El castaño entendió el mensaje, al ser su primera vez lo hizo erótico que hizo que su seme se excitara más, el ojivioleta al verlos completamente lubricados metió el primero haciendo que Misaki diera un respingo de dolor, al sentir que salía y entraba con facilidad metió el segundón para movernos en tijera para meter el tercero al sentir que se encontraba lo suficientemente dilatado, beso la frente de su novio.

-Sólo relájate- dijo para empezar a entrar poco a poco en la aún estrecha entrada de su ojiverde, haciendo que una lágrimas de dolor se le escapaban al castaño-me moveré cuando estés listo

Dijo esperando a que la entrada del castaño se acostumbrara, cuando Misaki ya no sintió dolor le dio permiso al ojivioleta de moverse, Akihiko entraba y salía despacio para luego hacer más frenéticos los movimientos.

-Ahg... Us..u..usagi..m...moto

-Eres ..t..tan ..e..estrecho ...Misaki- gimio el ojivioleta para luego subir una pierna de Misaki al hombro para poder entrar más

-Ah... í...aki ...akihi...akihiko

-Ere...eres...tan..lindo

Misaki al cansarse de la posición, se volteó dejando a Akihiko debajo de el y empezar a moverse de arriba a abajo apoyándose del fornido pecho haciendo que el miembro de akihiko entrar más adentro de el, mientras que el ojivioleta veía exitado la vista que tenía: Misaki con el rostro sonrojado algunas lágrimas de placer y bajo la mirada hacia la unión haciendo que agarrara el trastero de su novio y separarlo para que pudiera entrar más.

-Mnnn...Us..usagi... ..moto...mo..mo..to

-Más?

-H..hai  
El ojivioleta cargo a su novio para apoyarlo contra la pared y agarrarla de sus muslos mientras que el castaño se sostenía de la espalda.

-Us..usagi ...ai ...aishiteru- gimio Misaki revolviendo el cabello de su seme

-ai..aishiteru...mi..misaki- dijo entrecortado e ojivioleta para después morder el cuello de su uke

-Aki...m..me..vengo

-Hay que hacerlo juntos- dijo para acelerar las embestidas y tomar el miembro del castaño

-Ahhhhhh- gritaron ambos al llegar juntos, el ojivioleta dentro del castaño y el entre los dos

Al estar completamente recuperados de su órgano Misaki vio algo en la mesita de noche, al reconocerlo abrió los ojos asustados.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Akihiko al ver a asustado a su novio

-Usagui, olvidamos el condón

-Cuando fue tu ciclo?

-Ayer inició

El color se fue del rostro del peliplata.

-Pero no pasará nada o sí?

-Ie, nada pasará

Dijo Misaki seguro aunque por dentro se moría del miedo, sólo tenía un mes para verificar si había quedado en cinta o no.


	8. despues del festival

Capítulo 7- Después del festival

-Misaki-dijo una voz llamando al castaño-Misaki

-Oto-san?-preguntó a ver a la persona que se encontraba frente a el como un adulto- que hago aqui?

-Misaki sólo vengo a advertirles a ti y a Ryurichiro que se cuiden de las personas que los rodean porque algo podría interferir en tu felicidad y la de tu amigo

-Quiénes son?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos

-Personas de quienes menos esperarías- dijo Masamune abrazando a su hijo- sólo cuídate

Misaki abrió sus ojos para encontrar un brazo rodeándolo.

-No me quiero ir de tu lado- dijo para poner su cabeza en el pecho del ojivioleta

-Ryurichiro- chan, como te encuentras?- pregunto Chiaki a su hijo al verlo tan callado

-Eh, bien- respondió para mirar a hacia la nada recordando lo que había escuchado en los baños.

Flashback

-Y lo hiciste?- dijo Aikawa mirando al peliclaro

-Hai- dijo poniéndose el chaleco

-Espero que quedes en cinta- dijo para luego caminar hacia afuera- yo te consigo la droga tengo contactos que me deben favores

-Esto lo hago por ti Akihiko- susurró Keiichi- Aunque me acueste con Kyo con tal de que te quedes a mi lado

Aikawa y Sumi no pensaron que en unos de los cubículos del baño Ryurichiro los había escuchado.

End the Flashback

-Tengo que pararlo- dijo parándose de la silla para salir a la puerta

-U..u..usagi...m..m...moto- gimio Misaki al sentir como Akihiko lo embestida con fuerza

-MI...Misaki...- dijo entre cortado al sentir como la entrada del castaño apretaba su miembro

-U..u..usag...ai...aishiteru- grito al sentir como Akihiko se había corrido dentro de el y el entre sus torsos

Akihiko beso los labio del ojiverde paras luego salir de el dejando al castaño recuperandose .

-Baka Usagi- dijo el castaño mirando a su novio- llegaremos tarde a la escuela

-Hoy casi nadie ira-dijo mirando a su lindo ojiverde

-Pero recuerda que yo soy el presidente-dijo tratando de mantenerse de pie en la regadera

Después de que ambos se hubieran despertado decidieron bañarse junto para ahorrarse tiempo sin embargo terminaron haciéndolo.

Instituto Marukawa

-Ryu-kun- dijo Misaki al llegar justo a tiempo

-Ryurichiro- kun-dijo Akihiko sosteniendo su mochila y la de su novio

-Akihiko-kun, Misa- kun- dijo Ryurichiro al ver a la pareja pero alguien lo abrazo por detrás- Naoshiro

-Cómo amanecieron?- pregunto el rubio tocando el vientre de su novio

-Bien- dijo volteando para besarle

Varios alumnos que pasaban entre ellos chicas y donceles le tenían celos a Ryurichiro al ser novio de uno de los varones más codiciados del instituto mientras que desde lejos una sombra parecía verlo con tristeza. Una pelirroja cae encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del patio, aún no daban el toque de entrada así que aún tenía tiempo, cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-Lo tienes?-pregunto al chico a su lado

-Hai, pero me debes 8000 yenes por conseguirlo- dijo entregándole una cajita color rosado-No fue fácil conseguirlo

-Recuerda quien fue que te ayudó con Shouta, Yukina-sempai- dijo al castaño

Kou miró a la pelirroja marchase hacia los primeros años, siempre pensaba que la pelirroja estaba loca pero ahora lo confirmaba. Yukina camino hacia los terceros años tratando de no mirar hacia atrás.

-Akihiko- dijo Sumi al verlo practicando con Shinobu y Nana

-Nani, Keiichi?

-Podrías venir a mi casa hoy?

-Demo acorde que debería ir a casa de Nana a preparar el proyecto

-Por que no lo hacen en mi casa- dijo tratando de convencer a Akihiko

-Si, por que no- dijo Nana mirando al varón- y queda más cerca de mi casa

-Entonces esta decido en tu casa- dijo Shinobu acomodándose el saco

Akihiko suspiro había acordado que lo harían en su casa, ese día Misaki tenía junta con el comité escolar representando a su grupo pero lo más preocupante es lo de ayer, sólo tenía que esperar un mes para saber si el día de ayer no tuvo consecuencias pero de ser así se imaginaba a los tres juntos, a Misaki cargando a una linda bebé de cabello como el suyo y los grande ojos verdes como los del doncel.

-Kotonoha- susurró

-Nani?-pregunto Keiichi

-Ie, no es nada

Mientras que en el salón 1-2B, el ojiverde miraba el calendario en su celular, ayer había mantenido relaciones sin protección.

-Que ocurre, Misaki?- pregunto Yuzu al ver tan serio a su amigo

-Nada

-Misaki-kun- lo llamó Miyagi a su presidente- Kouta- sensei nos solicita después del receso junto a Yuzu para ver cuánto se juntó ese día

-Hai- dijo para sacar algunos papeles de su mochila

Las clases empezaron, al llegar al receso un peliclaro miraba a su amiga que se encontraba viendo el catálogo de ropa.

-crees que a Asahina le guste esto-dijo apuntando un vestido corto y con mucho escote- será para celebrar nuestro primer mes

-Demo, Aikawa- dijo Keiichi viendo a su amiga- tu y el terminaron hace días

-Ie, sólo fue un pequeño descanso- dijo para abrir su bolso y sacar un frasco- esto es para ti, sólo pone lo necesario en su bebida y lo tendrás completamente drogado

Keiichi con duda tomo el pequeño frasco, examinando como si se tratará de una bomba cuando escucho alguien llamarlo desde afuera.

-Keiichi- dijo Kyo

-Nani, kyo?

-Me iré a Inglaterra mañana- dijo mirando al peliclaro- hoy me lo dijeron mis padres así que ya no cuentas conmigo

-Pero, No te puedes quedar? -dijo Keiichi

\- No puedo mis padres metieron ya los papeles alla- dijo para caminar hacia el grupo B donde se encontraba vacío a excepción de Ryurichiro

-Lo hiciste bien- dijo el ojivioleta

-Ryurichiro- dijo llamando al ojivioleta- Cuidalos

-Sayonara- dijo para ir a caminar a hacia los grupos de segundo mientras que en el tejido un peliplata lamia con avidez el cuello de su novio por mientras lo embestía.

-Ma...ma...te ...u..usa..usagi

-Ie-

-No...t..te...c..cansas.

-C..cuándo es contigo, no- dijo para luego besar los labios de su novio

-Usagi...m...ma.. ...me...v..ve..n..go- gimio al sentir como akihiko se venía dentro de el

-Misaki

?- pregunto recuperándose

-Hoy no podremos irnos juntos-dijo acariciando la mejillas de su uke

-Por qué?

-Le prometí a Keiichi que iría hoy a su casa para ir a hacer el proyecto

-Está bien- dijo mirando hacia abajo para luego besar a su seme-Aishiteru

La hora del receso terminó pera continuar las clases sin embargo, Asahina pensaba "secuestrar" a Ryurichiro para poder hablar con el en la salida. Al terminar la clases Misaki corrió junto a Miyagi y Yuzu hacia los salones superiores dense se llevaría acabo la junta, mientras que Ryurichiro se quedaría afuera de el para acompañarlo a casa debido a que ese día acordaron hacer una pijamada sin saber que Asahina lo estaba esperando en la entrada.

-Sean bienvenidos- dijo Keiichi entrando a una casa estilo japonés

-Sugoi- dijo Shinobu para dejar sus zapatos en la entrada

-Y tus padres?- pregunto Akihiko teniendo un mal presentimiento

-Están de viaje en kamakura- dijo guiándolos hacia la sala

-Bueno tenemos que investigar quienes fueron los posible culpables- dijo Nana sacando un libro de asesinatos en Tokio- El primero fue en el Hospital Universitario de Tokio

-Hallaron un cuerpo con muestras de apuñalamiento en la habitación 209 donde Matsumoto Tsukishima había dado a luz el día anterior

\- La segunda víctima fue encontrado bajo el puente en uno de los barrios bajos- dijo Akihiko leyendo la información- lo mató un tiro certero en el cráneo y corazón el arma nunca fue encontrada

Las cuatro integrantes siguieron leyendo cada información que salía del libro, periódicos viejos e Internet pero no encontraron nada excepto que todos tenían la edad de 16 a 18 años y los sospechosos eran donceles en estado.

-No hay nada que nos ayude- dijo por vencido Akihiko

-Esperen aquí dice algo- dijo Keiichi señalando las fotos de los tres anuarios

Los demás se acercaron y vieron los apellidos:

Kirishima Nowaki

Izumi Kotaro

Onodera Ritsu

Kirishima Chiaki

-Esto quiere decir que los donceles Yokozawa Takafumi y Matsumoto Tsukishima estaban eesperando un hijo de Kirishima Zen y Izumi Kuroda al igual que Izumi Kotaro de Onodera Hazuki y Kamujou Hiroki de Kirishima Nowaki-dijo serio Shinobu- Pero qué relación tienen Misaki y Ryurichiro con las muertes de Takano Masamune, Kohinata Anna y Yanase Yuu y la de hace dos semanas Hatori Yoshiyuki?

-Creo que viene de família?- dijo Nana

-Por qué?

-Tu dijiste lo mismo estos donceles esperaban hijos de estas personas pero creo que los mataron al sentirse usados- dijo Nana mirando la foto de su amigo- despreciados, o porque alguien interfirió con su felicidad en el caso de Ritsu, Chiaki, Kotaro y Hiroki

Akihiko sabía la respuesta pero no podía delatar a la familia de su amado y de su amigo aunque no lo quisiera Ryurichiro se había convertido en su amigo. Nana al ver que ya pasaba de las 9 de la noche decidió que era hora de ir a casa.

-Ya me voy- dijo Nana tomado su parte de la investigación

-Nana me podría quedar a dormir a tu casa hoy?- pregunto Shinobu

-Hai

-Bueno, yane- dijeron el rubio y la pelirroja saliendo de la casa

-Yo también me voy- dijo Akihiko juntando sus cosas

-Por qué no te quedas a dormir hoy- dijo Sumi- dudo que te quieras ir en taxi

\- Sólo será por hoy- dijo siguiendo a Sumi

-Bueno te quedarás conmigo en mi habitación

-Sumi...yo

-Iré por algo de tomar- dijo saliendo del cuarto para caminar hacia la cocina y tomar dos vasos de te de flor de durazno sin embargo en uno vertió una gota de ese líquido que le dio Aikawa- sólo espero que funcione

"Me quedaré a dormir con keiichi

Akihiko"

"Usagi yo quería que vieras para poder ver una película juntos por que no hay nadie en mi casa

Misaki"

"Gomen, luego te lo recompenso

Akihiko"

"Baka

Misaki"

\- Akihiko espero que me perdones- susurró antes de entrar a la habitación

Mientras que Misaki veía con amor la foto de su novio que tomaron en el momento que se "Casaron".

-Aishiteru usagui- susurró entre sueños


	9. Dolor en el Corazon

Capítulo 9- Dolor en el corazon

-Misaki- susurró Keiichi al ver al ojiverde enfrente de el

-Creí que éramos amigos- dijo Misaki acercándose a el

-Nunca fui tu Keiichi agarrando con fuerza su mochila- sólo me acerque a ti para que se conocieran y cuando supe que te gustaba alguien pensé en Kyo- sempai y Akihiko renunciaría a ti pero por qué? por qué tuviste que aceptar sus sentimientos?

-Porque yo lo amo!

-Mentira tu eres un puta al igual que tu madre- dijo Keiichi

Misaki al verse sentido ofendido sin importarle que la gente los viera, cacheteo a Keiichi que incluso le dejó la marca rojiza de su mano.

\- Te pido que te alejes de el- dijo Misaki sin poder detenerse derramó lágrimas- Onegai, Sumi-san

1 mes después

\- Kauro, espérame- gritó Nana al ver a su novio correr hacia la escuela

-Eres lenta-dijo Kauro riéndose de los pucheros de su novia

-Que malo eres- dijo Ryurichiro al ver llegar a la pareja riendo- no ves que ella no puede correr tanto

-Gomen- dijo Kauro a su novia para besarla en la frente

-Te perdonó- dijo riendo- y como has estado Ryu- kun?

-Bien, lo malo es que piden antojos en media noche- dijo mirando a su abultado vientre de 4 meses

\- Y Naoshiro- dijo Kauro preguntando por el novio de su ex

-Tuvo prácticas de básquet hoy temprano

-Ohayo!- grito Misaki al llegar a la entrada donde lo estaban esperando

-Ohayo!- gritaron los tres

-Nee, Misaki es cierto?- pregunto Nana tocando el vientre de su amigo

-Hai- dijo sonrojado- se lo diré a Usagi hoy

-Sugoi-dijo Ryu

Mientras que adentro del instituto específicamente en los baños de donceles, Keiichi miraba con alegría el resultado de la prueba de embarazo.

-Akihiko, que alegría tendremos un bebé- dijo susurrando con lágrimas- sin poderse detener salió del baño para ir directo a la Dirección- Etto Kajiwara-san?

-Nani- dijo la castaña mirando al ojiclaro

-Quiero hacer un anuncio

Mientras que en la entrada del salón 1-1A, Akihiko hablaba con Shinobu cuando alguien lo malo del brazo y se encontró a su novio completamente sonrojado

-Qué ocurre?- pregunto mirando a su adoración

-Usagi tienes tiempo?- pregunto mirando hacia abajo

-Hai

\- Ven- dijo Misaki llevándolo al tejado al estar hay lo beso

-Y eso?

-Akihiko estoy en cinta- dijo abrazándolo

Pero antes de responden las altavoces de la escuela lo irrumpieron.

"Bueno, Amigos quisiera decirles algo que me dijo un pajarito"

-Keiichi- susurraron Misaki y Akihiko

-Keiichi- susurró Ryurichiro

-Sumi- dijeron Kauro y Nana

" Ryurichiro y Misaki pertenecen a una familia de asesinos, como lo sé fácil al parecer todos son donceles que mataron por amor al saber que unas inocentes chicas les quitaron su apreciado premio"

Misaki vio como varía personas negaban con la cabeza y algunas susurraba cosas como asesino, que se muera, etc y Ryurichiro vio como varias personas se alejaban con miedo de el.

"Keiichi ya salía con Akihiko mucho antes de que Misaki lo conociera pero como saben Misaki es una zorra porque muchos dicen que se acostó con Kyo Ijiiun del grupo 3-3C"

-Usagi no es cierto- dijo Misaki al ver la mirada de furia de su novio

-Te creo- dijo mirando hacia los altavoces

"Ryurichiro ha tenido una larga lista de amantes desde que inició su relación con Kauro y Naoshiro aún es peor que Misaki por que no sabe de quién es el bebé que espera"

-Es mentira- dijo Ryurichiro sollozando

-Lo sé

"Nana siempre ha sido una puta y por ello fue para ella fácil quitarle el novio a Aikawa por ello la pobre sobre en el psiquiátrico, ustedes creen que es justo que personas así sigan estudiando en esta escuela, asesinos y putas que podrían quitarnos a nuestros novios o novias para después matarlos"

-No!- gritaron todos

-Shinobu, Yuzu- dijo al ver como ambos mantenían la mirada baja

-Gomenasai- dijeron ambos

"Yo creo que personas así no deben de venir a esta escuela, por que pasará, todos estaremos muertos" dijo antes de seguir continuando" por ello director Kazawa le pido que expulse a los alumnos Takano o mejor dicho Onodera Misaki, Hatori o Kirishima Ryurichiro y a la alumna Akatsumi Nana por nuestra protección"

La escuela empezó a señalar a Misaki, Ryurichiro y a Nana y gritando que los expulsen y que encerraran a los asesinos.

" Y que Sumi Keiichi está esperando un hijo de Usami Akihiko"

Ante esto las revueltas empezaron, durante tres días los alumnos menos despreciaban a Misaki, Ryurichiro y Nana hasta que el director se cansó y los llamó a su oficina.

-Takano Misaki, Hatori Ryurichiro y Akamatsu Nana serán expulsados del instituto Marukawa al causar problemas y por pedido del alumnado- dijo el director viendo a los tres alumnos que se encontraban golpeados, sucios y llorando

-Pero no hicimos nada de eso- reclamó Nana al director

-Lo siento señorita Akamatsu pero ya notifique a sus tutores y vendrán por ustedes- dijo el director

Tres personas entraron a las oficinas del Instituto y eran Kotaro y Mei*.

-Kotaro-jii-san y mi oto-chan? dijo preguntando por su padre

-Kotaro- jii-san y Chiaki- to-chan- dijo Ryurichiro mirando al castaño

-se los llevaron la policía a todos por asesinato y tortura- dijo mirando con lágrimas a los castaños

-Mei- ka- chan y Jam- ka-Sama?- pregunto Nana mirando a su progenitora

-Se la llevaron por fraude a una empresa pero es mentira- dijo Mei llorando abrazando a su hija

-Lo que el dinero hace no- dijo una voz en uno de las esquinas

-Aikawa- susurraron los tres adolescentes

-Keiichi contrato un abogado y todos aquí apoyaron nuestro plan- dijo la pelirroja- yo llamé a la policía entregando unos falsos papeles que culparían a la otra madre de Nana y Keiichi le dijo a la policía quienes eran los asesinos, hermoso no?

\- Porque nos odian tanto- dijo Misaki tratando evitar llorar

\- Porque- dijo Aikawa pensativa- será porque nos robaron a los dos, suerte

Los cinco en esa oficina miraron con odio a la pelirroja cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un peliplata mayor.

-Kotaro- dijo el ojivioleta abrazando a su ex

-Hazuki- dijo llorando- sacamos de aquí

-Vengan- dijo Hazuki- el coche nos está esperando afuera

Los seis salieron de la oficina para ver a policía rodeándolos, Misaki busco con la mirada a su novio tratando de encontrarlo pero lo que vio le rompió el corazón, Sumi besaba a Akihiko por mientras esté lo abrazaba pero con la mirada pérdida pero lo que lo ma exilio fueron esa palabras susurradas.

"Terminamos"  
Akihiko miró hacia donde caminaba Misaki y volteó a ver a Keiichi que sonreía satisfactorio.

-Lo has hecho bien- dijo Keiichi

-Sólo lo hago para que no le hagas daño

-Te lo prometo, mi novio

Akihiko pedía perdón internamente hacia su castaño, ahora veía la maldad que había en su ex amigo, mientras que en una lujosa limusina Misaki miraba por la ventana totalmente perdido mientras que Ryurichiro y Nana lo abrazaban.

Como es que sus vidas habían terminado hacia sí hace poco disfrutaba la felicidad, una vida común y corriente como simples adolescentes.

Instituto Marukawa

-Creo que no estuvo bien lo que hicimos- dijo Miyagui a su novio

-No tenía otra opción- dijo el rubio- si no lo hacíamos nuestras familias lo pagarían caro

-Me siento un completo idiota- dijo Yuzu mirando a su novio

-Todos fuimos utilizados por Keiichi- dijo Ichi

\- Pero espero que estén bien y esto s solucione...

-Akihiko- dijo Asahina mirando al ojivioleta

-Nani

-Que harás?

-Seguir sus órdenes para que no dañe a Misaki y a mi hijo- dijo mirando hacia afuera

\- Yo igual- dijo Naoshiro acercándose a ellos- Aikawa y Sumi me dijeron que si no hacía lo que ellos me decían serían lastimados

-Al igual que Nana- dijo Asahina-Están completamente locos

-Una locura por amor- susurraron los tres

-No puedo creer que Asahina y yo estemos de nuevo Aikawa mirando hacia la ventana

-Y yo con Akihiko- dijo Sumi tocando su vientre- por fin nuestros deseos se hicieron realidad, gracias a ti por darme esa información- dijo mirando al rubio- Takatsuki- san

Mientras que una mansión en una de las exclusivas zonas residenciales, un castaño veía como el atardecer mientras acariciaba su vientre cuando una sirvienta lo llamó diciéndole que su abuelo Hazuki lo quería ver al llegar vio a su amigo sentado totalmente perdido en su mundo.

-Qué ocurre? Hazuki-jii-Sama- pregunto Misaki a su abuelo

-Nana, Ryurichiro y Tu estudiarán desde la próxima semana en el instituto Nakamura- dijo viéndolo seriamente- e investigue que alguien le pago a la jefatura de policías para arrestar a la familia de Ryurichiro y a Tsukishima-san y a Ritsu y culparlos y inculpar a Jam Akamatsu de fraude en mi empresa

-Esto quiere decir?

-Que alguien estuvo detrás de esto y liberaron a Aikawa con una fianza de 100 000 000 yenes

-Sumi Keiichi- dijeron los dos

-Haci es- dijo Hazuki mirando hacia la ventana- contrate a un abogado para que nos ayude pero al parecer el juez es amigo del padre de Keiichi, no será fácil

Misaki salió de la oficina sin poder más llegó a una fuente para poder llorar cuando sintió unos cálidos brazos rodeándolo.

El dolor que hay en mi corazón,  
Pareciera una mentira más,  
Me deprime no poderlo eliminar  
Pensar que a mi lado no estarás.

Si contigo estoy  
No existe oscuridad  
Que pueda asustarme, o ponerme triste  
Ahora no dejo de preguntarme  
¿Cual fue el error?  
De dejarte entrar a mi corazón..

Me empezaste a gustar,  
Sin poderlo evitar,  
Me empezaste a gustar,  
Esta será mi realidad.  
Guardare este recuerdo  
Por la eternidad, té quiero y por ti  
Daría mis lágrimas...

Ryurichiro se acercó a su amigo cuando escucho la voz de Kotaro, recordaba que rara vez escuchaba esa canción.

Mi dolor empezó a crecer  
Temo que no lo pueda detener  
Ese recuerdo en mi gravado esta,  
Desde el día en que, estas en mis sueños.

Si solo pudieras, hasta  
Mi regresar, sin importar  
Cuan nublado el cielo este hoy.

Entiendo que nadie  
"va a sacarme de mi soledad"  
Me resigno, a quedarme atrapada aquí .

El amor existe para que  
Nos podernos amar,  
El cielo azul es muestra de  
"pureza y amor"  
Mis recuerdos van cayendo como  
La nieve y dan señal de que  
"yo tengo un corazón",  
Y mis fuerzas  
Van dejando de existir…

Kotaro al terminar la canción miró a su nieto que lo estaba abrazando.

-Misa

-Nani

-Sumi se acostó con Kyo el día del festiva

El castaño abrió los ojos para mirar a su amigo.


	10. Uno por Uno

Capítulo 10- Uno por uno

-Que piensas Misaki ?- pregunto Todo a su compañero tan pensativo

-Eh, en nada solamente sobre el trabajo de Sara-sensei- respondió mirando su libreta

Misaki y Ryurichiro junto a Nana habían entrado con facilidad al Instituto Nakamura por medio de Hazuki, ya llevaban 3 meses hay dentro pero todavía no olvidaba a su Usagi y lo que le dijo.

-Ryu- Chan- dijo Nana al llamar al ojivioleta que se encontraba mirando por la ventana

-Nani Nana?

-Todo- san nos invito a una fiesta

-No tengo ánimos- contestó sin dejar de acariciar su vientre- si quieres ve tu

-Ie, Misaki irá para distraerse

Misaki y Todo al llegar la sala de computo se extraño de que solamente estén ellos y varios chicos mas, sobo su delicado vientre y volteo la mirada ha todo que también miraba extrañado la escena.

-tal vez estén detrás de esa cortina-dijo separando la cortina para dejar ver sillas, todas estaban desocupadas a excepción de dos

-Llegan ha tiempo- dijo una pelinegra de ojos miel

-que bien- dijo una castaña oji violeta

Misaki no dijo nada y dedico a sentarse en el lugar que le correspondía, cuando ambas chicas hablaron.

-esto lo grabamos el día del festival del instituto Marukawa- dijo la pelinegra

Misaki abrió los ojos al ver el vídeo, Ryurichiro miró triste el cielo, últimamente su amigo se comportaba distante como si estuviera en otro lugar, Misaki subió la mirada al sentir una gota de agua cayendo en su mejilla, el cielo estaba nublado lo significaba que iba a llover.

-Ryurichiro- dijo Misaki viendo a su amigo que abría su sombrilla

-Nani- dijo acercándose a él para taparlo

-Vete primero yo tomaré el tren para llegar- dijo Misaki mirando hacia la limusina que los esperaban

-Pero

-Necesito hacerlo

Ryurichiro asintió para caminar hacia afuera pero volteo a ver a su amigo que caminaba hacia otro lado y sabía que iba a la estación donde se encontraba Marukawa. Misaki sonrió tristemente al ver que sus compañeros estaban saliendo de la escuela pero es especial Usagi que se encontraba con Keiichi compartiendo la misma sombrilla , había pasado tanto tiempo y no podía dejar de llorar por el.

\- Dime Usagi- dijo Keiichi al mirar a su "novio" que se encontraba con la mirada pérdida

-Ya te dije que no me llames hacia- replicó furioso

-Demo si somo novios- dijo Keiichi- y pronto nos vamos a convertir en padres

-Cállate, no quiero que menciones eso- dijo Akihiko caminando furiosos hacia la estación de trenes mientras que Keiichi miraba por donde había corrido Akihiko, suspiro furioso cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro- QUE QUIERES AIKAWA?- pero se asustó al ver al ojiverde en frente de el

-Hola Keiichi- dijo Misaki mirándolo

Keiichi no mencionó ninguna palabra al ver los ojos de Misaki, el verde brilloso se había ido que ahora eran apagados fríos y sin sentimientos.

-Misaki- susurró atónito al verlo enfrente de el

-Dónde está Akihiko- dijo mirando hacia su lado- tengo que hablar con el

-De que- dijo tratando de hacerse fuerte- tu y el ya no son nada

-Ie, somos novios- dijo riendo que alguna manera hizo sentir escalofríos al peliclaro

\- Es mentira, tu y el rompieron- dijo mirándolo con miedo

-Eso crees- dijo para pasar por su lado sin antes susurrar- Cuídate

Keiichi se resbaló quedándose sentado pero sentía miedo, mucho miedo del ojiverde, Aikawa al ver el estado de shock de su amigo corrió hacia el.

-No quiero morir- susurró keiichi

-De que hablas- dijo Aikawa al ver a su amigo

-No quiero morir- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- no quiero, no quiero

La pelirroja lo abrazo mientras que keiichi seguía llorando mientra susurraba un no quiero. Shinobu y Yuzu al ver la escena sintieron escalofríos de alguna manera sentían un mal presentimiento pero decidieron no hacerle caso, mientras que Akihiko esperaba su tren sintió una bufanda en su cuello.

-Keiichi ya te dije..- pero se quedo mirando a los ojos de su pequeño doncel- Misaki

-Usagui- dijo Misaki abrazándolo- te extrañamos

\- Misaki yo creo...- pero no pudo continuar al sentir los labios del castaño sobre ellos suyos

Akihiko se dejó llevar por los dulces labios de su doncel, pensando que pronto estarían juntos cuando sintió algo entrenándose en su costado se separó, y miró hacia donde sentía dolor para ver una tijeras y vio sonreír a su novio.

-Eres solamente mío- dijo antes de sacarlas y dejar un rastro de sangre en el piso para poder llamar al hospital

-Solamente tuyo- dijo sonriendo sin importar el dolor de la herida.

Akihiko sabía que su adoración había echo para marcarle como suyo y no le importaría, cuando llegó la ambulancia, Misaki mintió diciendo que Akihiko había evitado un robo y había salido herido, Misaki necesitaba a Akihiko, Asahina y a Naoshiro fuera un tiempo de la escuela. Aikawa pensaba en lo que le había dicho Keiichi antes de irse.

-Por favor no me dejes- dijo tratando de hacer que la pelirroja se quedará a su lado

-Sumi por favor no que algo malo pudiera pasar- dijo caminado hacia afuera

Aikawa vio a lo lejos a su "novio" que conversaba con alguien, pero vio que lo verían y sólo vio una cabello rojo alejándose, con prisa corrió hacia el para ver sonriendo y sosteniendo su brazo por mientras no dejaba de sangrar.

\- Kauro- dijo Aikawa preocupada- llamar a una ambulancia

Mientras que Ryurichiro miró por la ventana pero al reconocer a Naoshiro le pidió al conductor acelerar, Naoshiro solamente vio algo blanco para luego perder la conciencia.

\- que pasaría?- dijo Shinobu a su amigo

-No lose- dijo Yuzu mirando hacia delante- Pero Usami, Asahina y Sakurai deben estar tres semanas fueras de labores escolares

-Esto es muy extraño- dijo Shinobu caminando hacia el comedor

-Más que extraño, Sumi no deja de mencionar que no quiere morir

-Huele eso- dijo Shinobu oliendo algo- es como si hubiera una fuga de gas

-Viene del comedor!- grito el pelirrojo corriendo hacia la salida

-Espera, Miyagi esta hay- dijo Shinobu saltándose del agarra del pelirojo

-No hay tiempo

Ambos salieron para ver a los maestros calmado a los alumnos, cuando se escuchó un fuertes estruendo y ver como salía humo.

"En otras noticias, hubo un escape de gas en el Instituto Marukawa que se convirtió en incendio que cobró la vida de la mitad de los estudiantes entre ellos Miyagi Yoh, hijo de un importante fiscal de Tokio"

-Uno por uno- susurró Misaki al ver las noticias

Flashback

-Nani

-Keiichi se acostó con Kyo en el día del festival- dijo Ryurichiro mirando a su amigo- Aikawa le dijo que con eso le deje en cinta

-Entonces ese hijo que espera no es de Usagi?

-No

-MISAKI! RYURICHIRO!- grito Nana la llegar donde estaban los donceles

-Que quieres Nana?- pregunto Ryurichiro

-Shinobu y Yuzu le dieron la información a Keiichi- dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-Que quieres decir?- preguntaron ambos

-Cuando fuimos a hacer el proyecto de las muertes de las instituciones Nakamura y Marukawa aparecían los nombres de sus familiares- dijo Nana- Shinobu se quedó con la mayoría de esa información

-Que haremos?- pregunto Nana

End the Flashback

Yuzu miraba para ambos lados con miedo mientras sostenía con fuerza su mochila hace pocos había salido de la casa de Shinobu que sufría por la pérdida de Miyagi.

-Que paranoia- dijo Yuzu al llegar a la estación de trenes

\- Hola Yuzu- dijo una voz detrás de el

-Hola Ryurichiro- dijo Yuzu al reconocer al ojivioleta- veo que ya se te nota- contestó viendo su vientre de 7 meses

-Cierto- dijo volteando a ambos lados como si estuviera esperando algo- supongo que esperas algo

-Si a Ichi me dijo que nos iríamos juntos

-Ah, mira que suerte tienes hay viene- dijo mirando hacia las escaleras donde efectivamente venía Seiya

-Ryurichiro, que haces aquí?- pregunto Ichi preocupado

-Nada esperando un tren y creo que hay viento- dijo Ryu mirando hacia donde venía

Ryurichiro al ver las distracción de ambos le hizo una señal a la pelirroja que se escondía detrás de las escaleras, ambos empujaron a la pareja ala vías del tren con todas sus fuerzas viendo como se los llevaba.

-dos pájaros de un sólo tiro- susurro Ryu para poder sacar su teléfono y marcar a su amigo- esta hecho, Takatsuki ya no tiene a nadie

-Vamos a ver como reacciona

Aikawa miraba al rubio que se encontraba totalmente muerto, habían pasado una semana de la muerte de Miyagi y tres días lo que pasó con Yuzu y Ichi.

-No puedes estar todo el tiempo hacia- reclamo la pelirroja enfadada

-Tu no sabes lo que siento- reclamo Shinobu a su"amiga"- ambos se están vengando por los de hace 3 meseS

-Y?

\- Y que no te importa

\- la verdad no

-No tienes sentimientos- dijo aventándole la puerta en la cara- vete

Shinobu no pudo reprimir más sus lágrimas, había perdido todo en tan sólo una semana, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico, su hermana la habían violado y asesinado, su novio murió en un incendio y sus amigos fueron arrojados por un tren, sin pensarlo salió de la casa para dirigirse al tejado, al ver el paisaje se paro en la orilla para sonreír.

-pronto estaré contigo

-No se que le pasa?- dijo Aikawa hablando con Keiichi por el teléfono

-Entiéndelo esta deprimido

-Pero no es para tanto- dijo volteando para ver como Shinobu caía desde el último piso

Eri abrió los ojos de horror para dejar caer su teléfono.

-Eri que sucede? Eri estas hay?...


	11. Momentos de Felicidad y Tristeza

Capítulo 11- Momentos de Felicidad y Tristezas

-Sumi no ha venido en días- dijo un pelirrojo ojo verde

-Es cierto Shiro- dijo una morena de ojos cafés

-Tú sabes por qué, Lisa-san- dijo Shiro mirando a Lisa

-Sumi perdió a su primo- dijo una castaña ojos azules

-Sumi y Shinobu eran primos?, Chinatsu- pregunto un doncel

-Hai

-Nana, Shinobu y Sumi eran primos pero hace días Shinobu había perdido a sus padres en un accidente- dijo Chinatsu- y su hermana fue violada y asesinada

-Entonces, takatsuki-kun no se suicidó por lo de Miyagi-kun?- pregunto el doncel

-Eso también lo afectó junto a la pérdida de su amigo- dijo Chinatsu mirando hacia afuera

-Y Usami, Asahina y Sakurai que tiene que ver en esto?- pregunto Shiro mirando a su amiga

-En nada en especial pero muchos creen que los causante fueron Takano y Hatori- dijo Lisa- mucho dicen que Shinobu fue el que le informó a Keiichi de eso

-Entonces las víctimas son Misaki y Ryurichiro?- dijo el doncel

-Hai pero también la culpa la tiene Keiichi y Eri

-Por qué?- pregunto Shiro desconcertado

-Eri y Asahina venían de la misma escuela media-dijo Lisa- Pero Aikawa nunca aceptó a Asahina por lo que muchos dicen que se enamoró aquí

-Pero fue un simple capricho-dijo Chinatsu- le pidió a Asahina que dijera todas esas cosas a Ryurichiro para saber cuánto lo amaba

-Pero Aikawa se obsesiono con el al tal grado de casi tirar a Ryurichiro de las escaleras cuando se enteró que estaba en cinta-dijo Lisa - y matar a Nana porque fu la "causante" de su rompimiento

-Y con Sumi hay mucha versiones, un de ellas es que el estaba enamorado de Akihiko desde la primaria

-Pero Akihiko nunca le hizo caso para el fue un simple amigo

\- Por eso le presentó a Takano para que al momento de que confesarse quien le gustaba rechazará a Akihiko

-Pero Misaki y Akihiko compartían los mismos sentimientos

-Fue hay que el empezó a enloquecer- dijo Chinatsu

-Por ello se acostó con Kyo Ijiiun-dijo Lisa mordiendo un pastelito

-Entonces el bebé es de Kyo?- pregunto Shiro

-Nosé sabe bien- dijo Lisa

Hospital Universitario de Tokio

-Cómo estas?- pregunto la peliplata a su hijo que su encontraba acostado en la camilla

-Bien, Oka-Sama-dijo Akihiko mirando a su madre- y Oka-chan?

-Está cuidando a Chinatsu y Ritsuko- dijo la ojivioleta- pero vendrá a verte es estos días

-Ah, Akiko-san- dijo Misaki al reconocer a la mujer que se encontraba a lado de su novio

-Hola, Misa-chan- dijo Akiko parándose de la silla para accedérsela a Misaki- como han estado mis nietos?

-Bien han estado causándole molestias-dijo Misaki sonrojado ante la mirada de la mujer

-Es normal yo me acuerdo cuando Akihiko me pedía mis antojos- río ante su hijo mayor

-Oka-Sama

-Bien los dejo- dijo tomando se abrigo y caminar hacia afuera de la habitación

-Y como han estado mis amores- dijo Akihiko acariciando el pequeño bultito que tenemos a él castaño- se han portado bien con mamá?

-Son siempre calmados- dijo el castaño poniendo su mano encima de la de su novio- Akihiko tengo algo que decirte

-Ie, no digas nada-dijo besando los labios del castaño

Misaki se dejaría llevar por el momento ya después se lo diría, mientras que Ryurichiro caminaba por el pasillo del hospital para ver a Naoshiro leyendo un manga.

-Toc, toc- dijo el ojivioleta tocando a puerta

-Ah, Ryurichiro- dijo el rubio tratando de sentarse hasta que sintió un dolor e la pierna y en el brazo

-No te muevas- dijo acercándose a él para acomodarle la almohada- cómo vas con el tratamiento?

-No me quejo

-Enserio?

-Ya he pasado situaciones peores- dijo tratando de reír pero sintió un dolor en su torso que paró- ni siquiera puedo hacerlo

-Tienes que recuperarte- dijo acariciando su vientre de 7 meses

-Y cómo has estado con el bebé?

-Bien, últimamente se mueve demasiado

-Ya pronto pasará y lo tendras entre tus brazos

-Ie, seremos una familia- dijo tomando la mano de Naoshiro para ponerla en su vientre para sentir los movimientos del bebé

-Tienes razón

-Hola- dijo Nana entrando a la habitación que le fue asignada a Asahina

-Ah Nana- dijo Kauro mirando a la pelirroja

-Cómo has estado?

-Bien, la doctora dijo que tardaré un poco en recuperación debido a que casi rompe una vena- dijo mirando su brazo

-Gomen

-Ie, sólo lo hacías para ponerme a salvo

-Pero por mi culpa estarás mas tiempo aquí- dijo mirando su bolso

-Nada malo pasará- dijo tomando del mentón a la pelirroja para besarla por mientras eran vistos por Aikawa que dejó caer la bolsa para salir corriendo

Keiichi miraba con tristeza su buzón de entradas, no había tenido ningún mensaje de Akihiko desde hace cuatro días que ocurrió el suicidio de Shinobu aún recordaba las palabras que le dijo cuando entraron al primer semestre.

-Se lo dirás?- pregunto el rubio mirando a Keiichi- ese año se lo dirás?

-Hai, tal vez con algo de suerte podríamos ser novios

-Te deseo toda la suerte- dijo mirando hacia el este- y tal vez este año sea también el mío

-Miyagi-kun?

-Hai- dijo sonriendo

-Sólo espero que el día del festival bailemos juntos- dijo sonrojado

-Seremos felices- dijo mirando hacia el castaño- Keiichi, ese no es Kauro?

-Ah- dijo volteando y ver a Kauro junto a un castaño ojivioleta riendo- y quien es él?

-No lo sé, pero sé que está en el grupo de alado

-Aikawa- susurró

-Akihiko esta mirando hacia aquí- dijo susurrando a su amigo

-No es cierto- dijo mirando discretamente al peliplata- yo creo que lo mira a el

-Ie, es demasiado simple- dijo Shinobu mirando al castaño ojiverde que leía un manga bajo la sombra de un árbol- Yo digo que Akihiko está enamorado de ti secretamente

-Tú crees?

-Hum, Hai

Keiichi sonrió tristemente al saber lo equivocado que estaba Shinobu en eso, tomó su teléfono para volver a marcar el número de Akihiko pero lo aventó al no contestar la llamada.

-Donde estas Akihiko?- dijo acariciando su pequeño bulto- Kei y yo estamos preocupados

-Y donde estuvieron ustedes?- pregunto Hazuki a su nieto y a Ryurichiro al verlos llegar riéndose

-En el hospital- dijo Misaki quitándose el abrigo- fuimos a visitar a Akihiko y Naoshiro

-Serán dados de alta en dos semanas- dijo Ryurichiro quitándose los zapatos

-Bueno les tenemos una sorpresa- dijo Kotaro llegando hacia ellos

Misaki y Ryurichiro escucharon risas venir de la sala y abrieron los ojos al reconocer esas risas, caminaron rápido para llegar a la sala y ver a su familia.

-To-chan- gritaron ambos con lágrimas al ver a los castaños riendo

-Ojii-san- dijo Ryurichiro al ver a Hiroki llegando unas tazas de té

-Hijii-san- susurrando para ir a abrazar a sus To-chan- los extrañamos

-Nosotros a ustedes- dijeron Chiaki y Ritsu en lágrimas

-Pero como es que...

-No encontraron suficientes pruebas de incriminarles- dijo Hazuki mirando a Kotaro- aparte de que estamos hablando de hace 48, 32 y 16 años respectivamente

-Y los casos fueron al archivo muerto- concluyó Kotaro

\- Entonces...

-Quedaron en libertad- dijo Hazuki abrazando a Kotaro- parte de que quiero que estén presente en un día especial

-Nani?- preguntaron todos

-Tsukishima-Sama- dijo Hazuki acercándose al castaño mayor de la familia- le pido que acepte casarme con su hijo

-No hay nadie mejor que tu- dijo Tsukishima asintiendo

\- Lo cuidas Oto-san- dijo Ritsu mirando al ojivioleta

-Con mi vida

-Diablos donde estas Akihiko-dijo Keiichi aventando su teléfono enojado

-Que lento eres- dijo Aikawa entrando a la habitación de su amigo- se te olvido que está en el hospital

-Nani

-Uf, al parecer si

-Pero por que no he sabido

-Te lo dije antes del incendio- dijo mirando hacia el escritorio

-Gomen- dijo bajando la mirada- iré a verlo en este momento

-Creo que es una mala idea- dijo mirando afuera de la ventana- esta lloviendo

-No me importa-dijo bajando las escaleras

-Keiichi!

-No me importa Aikawa- dijo tomado su sombrilla y su abrigo junto la bufanda

-Que necio eres- dijo siguiéndolo

Keiichi corría para poder alcanzar el próximo tren pero resbaló en uno de los escalones, lo único que sintió fue un fuerte dolor en su vientre

-Familiares de Sumi Keiichi- nosotros dijo una mujer de cabellos claro

-Como esta nuestro hijo?- pregunto Sumi Ryurichiro al doctor

-Delicado- contestó serio- y tuvo un aborto

-Nani-dijo Meiko mirando la doctor

-Perdió al bebé

Ambos padres no podrían creer mientras que Akihiko leía su libro cuando escucho hablar a las enfermeras.

-Pobre chico

-Hai, perdió al bebé

-Perder a tu hijo es un gran dolor más si fue accidental

Akihiko decidió ponerse los audífonos para evitar seguir escuchando a las enfermeras mientras que en una de las habitaciones Keiichi miraba hacia afuera acariciando su vacío vientre por mientras era visto por su madre.

-Hijo ya no hagas esto-dijo apartando la mano de su hijo pero solamente recibió un manotazo

-Suéltame- dijo sollozando- no ves que Kei está asustado

Meiko no pudo evitar llorar por que su hijo no podía asimilar que en su vientre ya no había nada y nunca lo habrá debido a que le habían quitado esa parte porque estaba dañada.


	12. Arrepentimiento primera parte

Capítulo 12- Arrepentimiento parte 1

1 mes después

-Keiichi no puedes estar a si por siempre- dijo Aikawa mirando a su amigo que veía por la ventana de la habitación

Lo habían dado de alta hace dos semanas pero Keiichi se negaba a salir de su habitación sólo salía para ir al Instituto y nada más, Aikawa veía como su amigo acariciaba esa zona como si no estuviera vacía pero era todo lo contrario, al perecer el peliclaro no volvería a albergar vida.

-Tú crees que a Akihiko le guste esto- dijo enseñándole un vestidito color blanco con algunas florecitas de diversos colores bordadas

-Keiichi- murmuró mirando hacia otro lado tratando de evitar sus lágrimas- Keiichi, entiende Que ya no hay nada

-Mientes!- grito mirándola con rabia hasta que sintió un dolor en su vientre- ha, perdona bebé, mami no se volverá a enojar

-Keiichi me voy vendré a verte otro día- dijo la pelirroja agarrando su bolsos para salir de la casa- Keiichi- susurró con la mirada baja

Mientras que el peliclaro miraba el teléfono esperando la llamada de su "novio" pero al no ver ninguno decidió llamarlo.

-Ah, Akihiko te decía si podías acompañarme mañana a comprar cosas para el bebé

"El Número que usted marcó se encuentra fuera de servicio"

-Umm, te veo en Sakurano Hill- dijo Sumi mirando la pantalla

"El número que usted marcó se encuentra fuera de servicio"

-Que tal estas?- pregunto Ritsu así hijo que se encontraba descansando

-Mareado- respondió mirando al techo

-Es normal más si son gemelos- dijo acariciando los cabellos oscuros del menor - Y Akihiko?

-No sé dónde estará- respondió para pararse del sillón y caminar hacia su habitación

En un lujoso Penthouse, un peliplata peleaba por el teléfono por mientras era visto por su hermanita menor.

-No me importa- dijo Akihiko serio- quiero esa reservación para mañana

Dijo antes de colgar y mirar a su hermana que sostenían a su pequeño conejo de peluche.

-Nii-san, porque estás enojado?- pregunto la castaña ojivioleta de 5 años

-Eh, en nada Ritsuko- contestó sonriéndole- sólo que si todo sale bien mañana, tendrás un cuñado

-Eh- dijo desconcertada

-Pero antes debo de ir a hacer una cosa

En la casa Hatori, un castaño ojivioleta miraba con negación la habitación que iba a ser para su bebé, hace poco descubrieron que iba a ser una mujer al no poder resistir hasta que diera a luz y no pudo esconder su emoción que con lo que había ahorrado compró varía ropitas pero lo sorprendente es que al parecer su to-chan y sus suegras se pusieron de acuerdo para comprar varía cosas para la pequeña integrante.

-To-chan- dijo Ryurichiro mirando a su progenitor que se encontraba pintando el cuarto de un rosa pastel

Pero Chiaki no lo escucho y siguio con lo suyo, mientras que Aikawa caminaba por las calles vacías cuando vio algo que la dejó helada, sabía que Asahina todavía seguía siendo su novio pero al parecer eso no lo creía el, Asahina venia abrazando a Nana por la espalda pero lo que vio lo dejó completamente congelada, ambos sostenían sus manos a la altura de su vientre de la pelirroja, Aikawa corrió para esconderse para escuchar lo que decía.

-Gracia por este regalo- dijo Asahina mirando a los ojos de su novia- tú y Ryurichiro me han dado lo mejor

-Prométeme que te harás cargo de tus hijos- dijo Nana mirando hacia arriba- prometemos que no los abandonarás

-Lo prometo- dijo antes de besar los labios de la ojimarron

Aikawa al escucharlos desvío su mano a su vientre donde hace 4 meses había estado un bebé pero al pensar que tenía que dejar su figura para tenerlo lo aborto sin que Asahina lo supiera pero Asahina lo supo a los 3 tres día después y desde ahí su relación empezó a quebrarse.

-Kauro me perdonarías?- susurró mirando a la pareja- podría estar cerca de ti? podríamos ser ambos felices?

-Ah, Usami- kun- dijo una niña de cabellos claros y de ojos miel de unos 7 años

-Keiko, donde esta Keiichi?- pregunto el peliplata a la hermanita menor de Keiichi

-Nii-san- dijo keiko- esta arriba en su habitación

-Arigato, Keiko-chan- dijo subiendo los escalones

Akihiko subido las escaleras para llegar a un apuesta que decía el nombre de Keiichi, al entrar vio estaba oscuro y solamente un figura abrazándolo a si misma.

-Ohayo- dijo Akihiko tratando de llamar a Keiichi

-Ah, Akihiko- dijo Keiichi corriendo hacia el- dónde has estado?

-En el hospital

-Que te paso?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos

-Intentaron asaltar a alguien y lo evite- dijo Akihiko evitando la mirada del ojiclaro

-Eres como un héroe- dijo agarrando la mano de Akihiko para pasarla en su vientre- Kei y yo estamos orgullosos

Pero Akihiko simplemente sintió frío ese lugar en vez de calido como si estuviera vacio.

-Keiichi, tenemos que hablar

-No hay nada de que hablar- dijo recargando su cabeza en su pecho- estamos juntos como una familia como siempre lo soñamos

-No Keiichi- dijo apartandolo bruscamente- Ese siempre fue "tu" sueño

-Ie- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos- siempre nos hemos amado y siempre será haci

-Lo siento Keiichi pero yo no te amo- dijo Akihiko caminando hacia la puerta- y te lo dije claramente hace un mes, yo me haré cargo de la criatura pero no pienso quedarme a tu lado

El peliclaro miró con sus ojos llorosos al peliplata que salía de la habitación sin mirarlo atrás, no se resistió a llamarlo con dolor.

-AKIHIKO! AKIHIKO!

Akihiko caminaba tratando de no escuchar los gritos desgarradores del quien fue su amigo, camino hacia la estación de trenes muestras que una pelirroja que caminaba por hay corrió hacia la casa de su amigo preocupada.

-Keiichi- lo llamó al verlo llorar corrió para abrazarlo

-Lo perdí Aikawa- dijo entre susurros de dolor- Misaki me lo arrebató

-No Keiichi, Ryurichiro y Misaki nos lo arrebataron- dijo Aikawa furiosa- ellos son los culpables de este dolor

\- Deben desaparecer- susurró Keiichi parándose- ambos deben desaparecer para poder ser felices

-Tienes razón

Al día siguiente

-Mochi, mochi Misaki desu

-Misaki estas ocupado hoy en la tarde?

-Eh, Akihiko-dijo Misaki al reconozco ver la voz- no estoy ocupado

-bien pasó por ti a las 7 pm- dijo el peliplata

Misaki no sabía por que el peliplata había llamado a esta hora, fijo su mirada en el reloj que marcaba 10 am, mientras que Akihiko miraba con una boba sonrisa ella pequeño paquetito.

7 pm

-Y como me veo?- pregunto el castaño mirándose en el espejo

-Te ves bien- dijo Ritsu mirando a su hijo

Misaki todavía no dejaba de pensar el la llamada de su novio, Akihiko tocó la puerta para ver a un señori parecido a él pero más mayor.

-Etto, busco aa Takano Misaki- dijo sintiéndose intimidado por el peliplata mayor

-Ha tu eres Usami Akihiko- dijo Hazuki mirándolo desde arriba hacia abajo- espero que te haga responsables de esos bebés

-Hai

-Ah, Hazuki-jii-sama- dijo el ojiverde al ver a su abuelo matando con la mirada a su novio

-Listo?- pregunto Akihiko a su novio

-Estoy listo- dijo agarrando la mano del ojivioleta

Misaki se asombró al llegar al lugar, era el restaurante donde sus padres habían regresado.

-Cómo?

-Ritsu-san me dijo que aquí tu padre Masamune le había dicho cuanto lo amaba- dijo llevándolo hacia su mesa- no fue fácil hace una reservación aquí

-Akihiko-susurró Misaki conteniendo las lágrimas

-Ya no quiero que seamos novios- dijo Akihiko sonriendo

-Nani?!- dijo Misaki viéndolo desconcertado- entonces me trajiste aquí para romper conmigo

-No quiero ser tu novio- dijo Akihiko para arrodillarse al lado del castaño y sacar una cajita de terciopelo- Takano Misaki me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

-Acepto!- gritó para luego abrazar a su novio y juntar sus labios


	13. Arrepentimiento Segunda parte

Capítulo 13- Arrepentimiento parte 2

Al día siguiente

Misaki abrió sus ojos para encontrar a su novio, no sería prometido abrazándolo, se dejó abrazar unos minutos pero sintió un mirada sobre su cabeza, se volteó encontrándose con al ojivioleta despierto.

-Buenos días- dijo Akihiko acariciando su notable pancita de 5 meses para luego besar esa zona- buenos días

-No debes prepararte para ir al Instituto?- pregunto Misaki mirando a su prometido

-Si, pero me gustaría quedarme contigo-dijo mirándolo

-Ie, nosotros también debemos irnos- dijo parándose de la cama y agarrar su ropa que se encontraba regada- aparte tus madres y hermanas ya deben de llega no?

-Si, lo malo que ya no te podré ver como antes- dijo Akihiko sentándose para besar los labios del ojiverde

-Falta poco para que termine el semestre- dijo acomodándose la camisa de manga larga- y Hazuki-jii-Sama me dijo que al comenzar el segundo año podría transferirme nuevamente a Marukawa

-Entonces tendré que verte lo fines de semana- dijo Akihiko mirándolo- porque nos casaremos a finalizar el instituto antes de ir a la universidad

-Hai, sería lo más mejor- dijo el castaño antes de besar los labios de su prometido y salir corriendo

dedicado a Sekai Usami y mio_perver

Akihiko suspiro antes de poder entrar al aula, vio a Keiichi sentado en su lugar, muchos empezaron a murmurar cerca de ellos.

-Akihiko necesito hablar contigo sobre el bebé- dijo Keiichi llamando al ojivioleta

-te espero en la hora de receso

-Bien- dijo Keiichi para poder a llamar- has lo que te he dicho, Nakino-san

"Hai, Keiichi-Sama"

Misaki caminaba por los pasillos del instituto para poder llegar a los baños porque al parecer ambos bebes estaban en su contra haciéndolo ir al baño a cada momento, pero en medio pasillo un prefecto lo regaño diciéndole que no debería correr en los pasillo.

-gomen pero me urge- dijo corriendo a toda prisa

La maestra solamente suspiro pero sonrió de manera compresiva, al llegar sino de los cubículos del baño el castaño sintió algo de presión en esa zona, suspiro, sabía que muy pronto el uniforme dejaría de quedarle y su vientre crecería para darle más espacio a sus pequeños. Al salir noto que había un profesor a su lado del lavamanos, sin darle importancia, camino por su lado cuando sintió que alguien lo sujetaba de su brazo, trato de soltarse pero el extraño le había puesto un pañuelo con cloroformo, lo único que vio fue la sonrisa de aquel hombre.

-Esta hecho- dijo el hombre mirando el bulto que estaba en el asiento trasero

Keiichi miraba las canchas desde el tejado y volteo a ver el hombre que sostenía a Misaki como un saco de papas, sólo le señaló la tercera banca para que lo pusiera hay.

-No se cómo es que Akihiko se fijó en alguien como tu- dijo acariciando los cabellos del castaño- si tu no hubieses aparecido, esto no hubiera sucedido

Keiichi dirigió su mirada al vientre del castaño para tocarlo.

-Ustedes son un error- dijo Keiichi apartando su mano- pero pronto dejarán de existir

Keiichi fijo su mirada en Misaki que poco a poco abría lo ojos confundido.

-Dónde estoy?- pregunto mirando el lugar

-Hola Misaki- dijo el peliclaro mirándome con rabia- estas en el tejado de Marukawa

-Como... tu!

-Si, yo conozco a muchos maestros de Nakamura y fue fácil hacer que te trajeran

-Por qué haces esto?!

-Tu me quitaste a la persona que yo amo!

-Akihiko nunca te amo! entiéndelo!

-Mentira- dijo Keiichi sacando un cuchillo de su chaqueta- sino no lo tengo a él tú morirás para no estorbar!

Dijo tratando de herir al castaño sin embargo Misaki detuvo la mano para que lo hiciera soltar el cuchillo, pero en ese momento la puerta fueron abierta por Akihiko y Keiichi aprovechó la distracción para tomar nuevamente el cuchillo y tomar de la chaqueta al castaño.

-Keiichi, sueltalo- dijo Akihiko mirando como el ojiclaro sostenía con fuerza al ojiverde

-Nunca!- gritó furioso

-Por favor!- rogó el ojivioleta- No cometas una locura

-Nunca!- dijo agarrando con ma esfuerza el cuchillo provocando un pequeño corte en el cuello del castaño- Prometo que lo liberó si regresas conmigo

-Keiichi entiende que yo nunca e he amado- dijo Akihiko mirando como lágrimas salían de los ojos del ojiverde

-No! Tu me ama yo lo sé!

-Nunca lo hice!

-Si para estar juntos necesito matar a Misaki lo hare- dijo Keiichi acercándose a la orilla del tejado- Prometo tirarlo si no regresamos!

Pero Akihiko vio que el castaño sacó algo de su chaqueta, eran una tijeras, Misaki sin dudarlo entierra las tijeras en la mano de Sumi pero al estar ambos cerca de la orilla, cayeron hacia atrás pero Akihiko corrió para tomar las manos de ambos. Misaki se sostenía del barandal pero al estar un poco oxidado no existiría mucho y Akihiko caería junto a ellos.

-Sueltate!- dijo Keiichi tomando la mano de Misaki con la mano sostenía que se sostenía- Te digo que te sueltes!

-Misaki! Keiichi! no se suelten!- dijo Akihiko tratando de subir a ambos- Ayuda! que alguien me ayude por favor!

Keiichi abrió los ojos para ver como Akihiko trataba de salvarlos a ambos.

-Nee, Akihiko- dijo un Sumi de 7 años llamando a su mejor amigo

-Nani, Keiichi?

-Me prometes que de grandes te casaras conmigo?

Akihiko asiento mirando a su amigo- Así te podré proteger siempre

-A ti te gusta Aihiko verdad?- pregunto Aikawa

-De que hablas?- susurró el ojiclaro de 14 años guardando algunas cosa sen su mochila

\- lo sé porque te le quedas viendo como bobo

-Ie, el nunca me va amar más que como su amigo- dijo mirando hacia los pupitres de atrás donde el ojivioleta se sentaba

\- Entonces te gusta alguien?- pregunto Keiichi mirando a los ojos de su mejor amigo- Y puedo saber quién es?

-No es nadie- respondió desviando su mirada hacia el teléfono

Keiichi inconforme con eso le arrebató el teléfono para poder ve quien era, su corazón palpitaba con alegría esperando ser esa persona que le gustaba a su amado pero sus ilusiones se rompieron al ver que era el castaño ojiverde del grupo de alado.

-Es lindo- dijo tratando de ignorar el dolor de su corazón

-Akihiko- susurró mirando al castaño que se encontraba sólo en esos instantes- Ohayo, eres Takano Misaki?

-por que no evitaste que se conocieran- dijo Aikawa mirando a su amigo

-El ya decidió a quien amar- dijo susurrando sosteniendo la fotografía de la primaria- no puedo a obligarlo a amarme

-Que he hecho- susurró al ver los problemas que causó por su egoísmo- que he hecho?

-Ah, Asahina!- grito Akihik al ver al castaño a su lado

-Akihiko, perdóname por todo- dijo Keiichi con lágrimas bajando por su mejilla

-Te perdonó Keiichi- dijo Aihiko tratando de subir a ambos donceles

\- Eres tan amable Akihiko- susurró- perdóname por todo el daño que le hecho

-De que hablas? Keiichi

-Por mi egoísmo a que me amaras como lo hiciste con Takano- kun me cego- dijo soltandose poco a poco

\- Sumi no te sueltes!

-Gomenasai, Misaki, Akihiko- dijo al caer

Misaki y Akihiko vieron como el cemento se teñia poco a poco de rojo por la sangre de Keiichi, Asahina y Akihiko subieron al ojiverde para que este abrazada al ojivioleta llorando, pero Akihiko vio la mano que sostenía la pulsada que le dio en su cumpleaños número 14, Asahina simplemente se quedó mirando hacia bajo.

-Pagaste por todo el daño que hiciste- susurró- con tu vida

muerte original dedicado a «azuma - kun» y kasane teto 567

Instituto Marukawa

-Akihiko necesitamos hablar- dijo Keiichi mirando al peliplata que mensajeaba por su teléfono

-Hai, te espero en el tejado- dijo viendo a Keiichi

-Misaki en quién piensas?- pregunto Aiko al ver callado a castaño

-Ah, en nada- respondió antes de volver a sentir ese dolor en el pecho

"Algo malo va a ocurrir" pensó Misaki mirando su bento

Ryurichiro miró a su amigo pensativo, así que decidió hacer plática con Tõdo y Aiko, mientras que un peliclaro sostenida con fuerza el cuchillo que tenía para derramar algunas lágrimas de dolor, pero paro al ver entrar a Akihiko mirando por todos lados.

-De que quieres hablar?- pregunto Akihiko mirando a Keiichi

-De esto- dijo mostrando el cuchillo

-Baja eso, Keiichi

-Nunca! por que no me miraste a mi! por que?!

-Yo nunca te vi más que como amigo- dijo Aihiko mirando los movimientos del ojiclaro

-Ie, yo se tú me más!- grito sosteniendo con fuerza el arma- si no te tengo mayor lo hará!

-Pero algo se había atravesado en su camino haciéndole tirar el arma, un cuchillo mas largo y filoso que se posó en su cuello.

-Si te mueves no dudare ningún segundo en matarte- dijo Misaki levantando la mirada

-Esa mirada- susurró al ver los ojos apagados junto alas pupilas que eran de un tono más oscuro- Sólo eres un asesino!

-Eso no te incumbe

-Por que apareciste!- grito Sumi al ojiverde- Porque no te fuiste a otro Instituto?!

-Que iba a saber yo?! Que encontraría a una persona de la cual estoy enamorado!

-Cállate!

Sumi sin importarle la amenaza del castaño, siguiente con lo suyo mientras que Misaki trataba de evitar que el arma le hiciera daño, Akihiko miraba como cada vez su ojiverde se cansaba sin embargo Keiichi agarraba el cuchillo con ira y celos.

-Basta!- grito Akihiko poniendo entre ambos

Pero Keiichi no pudo detenerse y hirió al ojivioleta en el costado.

-Usagi!

-Akihiko!

Misaki corrió a lado del peliplata para poder ver su herida que no dejaba de sangrar mientras que el ojiclaro había soltado el cuchillo como si quemara, Misaki tomó su teléfono para poder llamar una ambulancia.

-La herida no fue de gravedad pero sin embargo perdió mucha sangre- dijo la doctora mirando a las mujeres y el doncel que se encontraban ahi.

-Quien iba a pensar que Keiichi haría esto- susurró Ákiko mirando a su esposa

-Tranquila- dijo la castaña- después pondremos una denuncia contra el ahora lo importante es que Akihiko esté bien, Misaki- chan, gracias por avisarnos

Sin embargo, Misaki sólo se dedicaba a mirar hacia la nada, esto preocupó a ambas mujeres, pero vieron que el castaño se había levantado del asiento para caminar hacia la salida.

-Que fue lo que hice?- susurró Sumi saliendo de la estación que se encontraba vacía pero el ojiclaro vio a alguien esperándolo en el puente

-Sumi-san- dijo Misaki caminado hacia el peliclaro hasta quedar frente a el- Sayonara

Lo único que sintió fue un dolor en su cuello para ver rojo mientra que Misaki miraba como el cuerpo de Keiichi se desangraba manchando algunas partes de su uniforme, antes de irse miró a todos lados para ver si na había alguien para regresar nuevamente hacia donde estaba el cuerpo tirado para agarrar una tijeras y ver si lo que dijo era cierto.

-Lo sabía- dijo Misaki al ver el cuerpo con el estómago abierto- era mentira

susurró para caminar hacia las escaleras.


	14. Todo se paga

Capítulo 14- Todo se paga

Aikawa miraba por la ventana, ya no tenía a nadie, Keiichi había muerto hace dos meses, y culpaba a Hatori y Takano de todo lo que había pasado, sus vidas hubieran sido común y corriente de no ser por el amor, al parecer muchos tenían razón de que el amor te hacía actuar de una forma estúpida.

\- Y bueno eso es todo por hoy- dijo Tachiba-sensei antes de salir por la puerta

-Akihiko como has estado?- pregunto Chinatsu al peliplata

-Bien no me puedo quejar- dijo

-Es cierto que transferirás a Nakamura?

-Si

Aikawa sabía que la mitad de los alumnos se irían a otras instituciones debido a que cerrarían Marukawa de tiempo indefinido, suspiro antes de salir del aula, miró a su derecho y vio a Asahina que practicaba con Nayumi, la pelirroja camino hacia el pero el castaño parecía ignorar su presencia.

-Como han estado?- pregunto Naoshiro al ojivioleta que se encontraba acostado en una de las camillas en la sala de maternidad

-No me quejo- dijo sonriendo- lo bueno de esto es que por fin ya la podré tener entre mis brazos

\- Y Asahina estará contigo?- pregunto Naoshiro temiendo la respuesta

-No- contestó mirándolo- Asahina será siempre su padre biológico pero tu desde ahora será su otro padre y quiero que estés conmigo

el rubio miró con alegría al ojivioleta mientras posaba un segunda mano en esa zona donde el ojivioleta acariciaba, mientras que Aikawa miró a la salida y vio a Asahina parado, pero su corazón se rompió al ver al Nana caminaba hacia la dirección de Asahina para irse juntos.

-No sientes celos?- pregunto Keiichi al ver a su amiga sentada mensaje ando

-Ie- contestó- es el no yo

-Demo

-No quiero seguir hablando de eso- dijo parándose para salir al pasillo pero volteo a su izquierda y vio a Asahina besando al ojivioleta, sintió que algo se rompía dentro de ella al verlos

-Si quieres estar conmigo- dijo Aikawa mirando al castaño arrodillado frente a ella- tienes que romper por mensaje con Ryurichiro

-Lo haré con tal de estar contigo- dijo Asahina caminado hacia ella

-Has escuchado al parecer Asahina rompió con Ryurichiro- dijo Shinobu mirando a su amiga- No tienes nada que ver en esto?

-Ie- dijo sonriendo

-POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE?!- grito Kauro a la pelirroja que se encontraba limitando las uñas

-Decirte que estaba embarazada- dijo la pelirroja- yo no quería a esa cosa- dijo caminando hacia su habitación

-ESA COSA!- grito enfadado

-Yo no perdería esto con tal de tenerlo- dijo Aikawa señalándose a si misma

-Que sucede Aikawa?- pregunto Miyagui mirando a la pelirroja

-Ie, no es nada- contestó

-Dime?

-Asahina ya no siente lo mismo que yo- contesto- y últimamente me trata como a una cualquiera

-Es que no sabe apreciar tu verdadera belleza- dijo acercándose a ella para luego besarla- si me permites

-Pero Shinobu?

-Ese chiquillo no es nada- dijo Yoh- aparte que no quiere tener relaciones hasta la universidad

-Bien

-Sólo eres una zorra y una puta- declaro Nana mirando con ira a Aikawa- incluso te acostarte con tu propio hermano

-Es mentira!

-Ie, yo los vi ese día que fui a entregarte algunos trabajos atrasados- dijo la pelirroja mirandola con asco

-Y tu que te acostaste con el novio de tu amiga- declaró Aikawa

-Ladrón que le roba a ladrón tiene mil años de perdón- dijo Nana pasando por su lado para luego susurrando en el oído- Y tu no eres una santa

Aikawa miró la foto escolar que le tomaron a ambos grupos en el inicio del año.

-Nee-chan- dijo un pelirrojo llamando a su gemela- Oka-san me pidió que te dijera que la cena esta lista

Pero no podía escucharlo debido a que estaba en sus pensamientos, mientras que en hospital un rubio miraba las puertas donde hace un momento Ryurichiro había pasado.

-Usagi- dijo el castaño llamando al peliplata que se encontraba a su lado del asiento

-Nani?

-Cómo quieres que se llamen?- pregunto acariciando su vientre de 7 meses

-Umm- dijo Akihiko pensando- que tal Nanami y Nahoriko

-Me gusta- dijo recargando su cabeza en el hombro del peliplata hasta que una mujer salí del quirófano

-La cirugía salió bien- dijo la doctora- ambos están saludables

La mujer se retiró para dejar a los familiares y amigos celebrando el nacimiento de la pequeña.

Al día siguiente

-Están hermosa- dijo Asahina mirando a su primogénita que vestía un enterito colori rosa al igual que el gorrito dejando ver algunos mechones color caramelo

-Quieres cargarla?- pregunto mirando a su ex

-Pero no le iré a hacer daño?

-Confío en ti- dijo Ryurichiro ayudándole a cargar a la pequeña

-Y como se llamará?- pregunto mirando embobado a la pequeña

-Hikari- respondió- Naoshiro lo eligió

-Sólo espero que le supera dar el cariño que yo no pude- dijo Asahina dejando a la recién nacida en la cuna

-Espero que seas feliz con Nana- dijo mirándolo antes de que la puerta fuera abierta por el rubio

-Ah, Asahina- dijo Naoshiro caminando hacia Ryurichiro- y como ha estado Nana?

-Bien- respondió- sólo que sus madres me quieres matar cada vez que me ven, bueno yo los dejo

\- Están hermosa como tú- dijo el ojiazul mirando a la pequeña que dormía plácidamente- Sólo espero que ningún pervertido se le acerqué

Dos meses después

\- Ya me voy, To-chan- dijo Ryurichiro caminado hacia la puerta con su mochila

-Que te valla bien- respondió Chiaki cargando a la pequeña de ojos violetas- dile adiós Hikari

Ryurichiro se acercó hacia ello para besar la frente de su pequeña para luego salir corriendo para poder llegar al instituto mientras que por afuera del edificio, Aikawa miraba cómo el ojivioleta salía corriendo hacia la estacion, espero hasta que vio salir a Chiaki, sabía que el integrante mayor se quedaba pero no era problema para ella, así que espero hasta que vio que salía junto a una carriola donde venía dormida la pequeña.

-Esta es mi oportunidad- dijo siguiéndolos hasta un pequeño parque que se encontraba cerca de donde vivían

Yokozawa sentia una mirada penetrante, volteando a ambos lados pero no vio nada cuando un niño pequeño le pidió ayuda debido a que su poeta se había atorado. Aikawa al ver distraído al peliazul se acercó a la carriola para ver a la pequeña dormida junto a un oso de peluche.

-Tu sólo fuistes un estorbo en mi relación- dijo cargandola- pero descuida tu y Nana pronto desaparecerán y podré estar con Kauro

Yokozawa al llegar de nuevo a la carriola donde había dejado hace un momento a Hikari pero no estaba sólo era el osos. busco por todos lados y pregunto a toda persona que se encontraba hay pero desesperado tomo su teléfono para marcar.

-Ryurichiro- kun que le he dicho sobre las llamadas en clases- dijo Mei-sensei

-Gomenasai, Simari-sensei-dijo guardando su celular

Ryurichiro apagó su teléfono al recibir las consecutivas llamadas de su hiijiji-chan, así que dirigió la mirada a sus amigos, Misaki se encontraba a lado de el, Akihiko detrás de el, Nana alado de Akihiko mientras que Kauro atrás de Nana, hace poco habían entrado a segundo año en Nakamura por ello los profesores eran más estrictos con ellos.

-No sabes por qué Yokozawa- san te llamaba?- pregunto Nana a su amigo

-Ie, tuve que apagar mi celular- dijo Ryurichiro encendiendo su telefono

-Tal ves algo relacionado con Hikari-chan- dijo Misaki comiendo un pastelito de fresas y chocolate

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo mirando el buzón de entradas y ver que tenía 56 llamadas perdidas cuando entro un mensaje

"Hola Ryurichiro

ha pasado tanto tiempo pero no te envío esto para platicar, tengo a tu hija en mis manos  
y te quiero ver en la bodega abandonada número 2 en Sakino Hill, ven tu sólo o tu hija lo pagará

Aikawa"

-Ryurichiro- hablo Misaki llamando a su amigo

-Tengo que salir- dijo parándose de su asiento- Hikari tiene fiebre y tengo que llevarla al hospital

\- Te acompañó- dijo Naoshiro

-Ie- dijo corriendo hacia la dirección para pedir permiso

Mientras que en una de las bodegas Aikawa trataba de consolar a la pequeña que se había despertado hace unos momentos.

-Cállate mocosa!- grito Eri mirando a la pequeña- Arg por eso nunca me gustaron los niños!

-Dame a mi hija Aikawa- dijo Ryurichiro entrando

-Al parecer si te importa- dijo burlona mientras dejaba a la niña en el suelo- pero sólo te quiero a ti

Dijo para poder sacar un cuchillo que venía ocultando- Tu te metiste en mi amor por Kauro

-Mentira- dijo poniéndose a la defensiva- tu misma hiciste que te odiara

-Cállate!- dijo corriendo para atacar al ojivioleta

Ryurichiro evitó el filo pero la pelirroja no daba tregua, en un mal movimiento, Aikawa hirió en un costado al castaño, Ryurichiro sintió que la herida quemaba, se agarró la herida que no dejaba de sangrar si seguían a este pasó, moriría desangrado pero el llanto de su hija hizo que se pusiera de nuevo de pie.

-Veo que eres difícil- dijo agarrando el arma con más fuerza- pero no te preocupes pronto morirás

El ojivioleta miró algo que brillaba en la oscuridad, corrió pero la pelirroja lo tumbó al suelo para volteando y quedar encima de el mientras que el ojivioleta trataba de alcanzar "eso" como pudo se quitó a Eri para arrastrarse por el suelo pero la Aikawa lo agarró de su cintura.

\- A dónde vas? todavía no acabo contigo- dijo Eri apretando la herida haciendo que sangre más

Ryurichiro al agarrar eso, sin mirar enterró eso haciendo gritar a Eri de dolor, el ojivioleta abrió los ojos para ver como la pelirroja se sostenía el ojo derecho que no dejaba de sangrar, aprovechando el momento le enteró esas tijeras en el pie haciéndola caer en frío suelo Ryurichiro se quedó encima de Eri, mientras que con su único ojos vio como la mirada del ojivioleta era oscura, apagada y sin brillo para luego sentir como las tijeras se enterraba en su otro ojo.

-Esto es por lo que pasó hace 9 meses- dijo sacando las tijeras haciendo brotar la sangre manchado su cara y uniforme- esto por lo de Nana- continuo enterrando las tijeras en el vientre de Eri- y esto es por todo el daño que causaste- dijo para terminar enterrando en el pecho justamente donde se ubicaban el corazón

Ryurichiro soltó las tijeras al ver que el cuerpo de Aikawa había dejado de tener vida pero miró hacia arriba donde vio unos ojos azules antes de desmayarse.

-Por fin acabo todo- susurró Misaki mirando a su amigo dormido en la camilla


	15. Epilogo

Epilogo

15 años después

-Nii-chan vamos a llegar tarde- dijo una castaña ojivioleta de 15 años a su gemelo

-Gomen, Nanami-dijo un peliplata ojos verdes como esmeraldas- ve que estas ansiosa de ver a Hikari-san

-No es cierto- dijo Nanami sonrojada recordando a la castaño caramelo- y tu estas ansioso de ver a Ryuu, Nahoriko

-No es verdad- susurró Nahoriko

\- nee-chan, nii-chan- los llama una castaña con ojos violetas de 5 años

-Nani, Kotonoha- respondieron ambos

-Misaki-to-chan no quiere que ambos lleguen tarde por que sino Akihiko-to-san se enojaran

-Demo

-Ella tiene razón- dijo Misaki saliendo a la entrada de la casa, sonrió para sus hijos mayores- si no lo hacen no habrá pastel de fresa para postre

-Eh- ambos hermanos asistieron con una penumbra

mientras que en otro lugar un pelirrojo de ojos marrón claro se terminaba de amarrar los zapatos para agarrar su maleta cuando sintió que una manita le agarraba la mano.

-Nii-san- dijo una castaña ojos marrón ooscuro de 6 años a su hermano mayor- no te tardes

-Mariko- dijo el pelirrojo a su hermana- entiende que ya no puedo restar contigo por mucho tiempo ahora tengo más responsabilidad

-En eso tiene razón- dijo Nana llegando cruzada de brazos- vamos Mariko tiene aque prepararte para ir a la primaria

la pequeña hizo un puchero para caminar hacia arriba de la casa, por otro lado una ojivioleta corría por mientras le daba una mordida a su salchicha.

"Ya voy tarde" pensó Hikari mirando el reloj" Nanami se pondrá furiosa, gracias( sarcasmo) Naoshiro- to-san por esa plática innecesaria"

A llegar a la entrada vio solamente a su medio hermano esperando en la entrada y no había rastro de los gemelos por ningún lado , hacia que se hacerco al pelirrojo.

\- Ohayo, Ryuu-chan- dijo Hikari haciendo asustar al doncel

-Ah, Ohayo, Hikari-san- dijo Ryuu mirando a la ojivioleta- ya llegan tarde

-Gomen- dijo Nanami llegando junto a Nahoriko- se nos había ido el tres y tuvimos que esperar el siguiente

-Bueno, lo importante es que ya están aquí hacia que hay que ver las listas- dijo Hikari agarrando la mano de su novia

-Hikari! suelta a mi hermanita!- dijo Nahoriko con un aura amenazante

-Ryuu no le das en las noches?- pregunto Hikari al pelirrojo

Ryuu se sonrojo mirando a su novio que parecía matar a su media hermana, así que beso tímidamente los labios del peliplata dejando impresionado al ojiverde.

-Vamos a ver las listas- dijo agarrando la mano de su novio

Al llegar vieron a varios jóvenes mirando las listas, los cuatro buscaron sus nombre hasta que Nanami los encontró.

1-3C

Asahina Ryuu

Usami Nanami

Usami Nahoriko

Sakurai Hikari

\- Uf que bueno que quedamos en el mismo grupo- dijo Ryuu  
Las clases terminaron y cada uno se fue directo a su casa.

Hogar Usami

-Taidama- dijeron los gemelos entrando a su hogar

-Okayde- dijo Akihiko con una taza de café caliente

-Okayde, nii-chan y nee-chan- dijo Kotonoha mirando la televisión

-Okayde- dijo Misaki desde la cocina

Hogar Asahina

-Taidama- dijo el pelirrojo entrando al departamento para ser recibido por Mariko

-Okayde, nii-san

-Y Oka-san y Oto-san?

La pequeña simplemente alzó sus hombros pero escucharon unos ruidos que provenían de arriba, hacía que decidió dejar dolor a sus padres.

Hogar Sakurai

-Nee-chan- dijo un rubio ojivioleta en la entrada

-Ah, Kaito- dijo Hikari al ver a su hermanito en el genkan

-Okayde, Hikari- chan- dijo Ryurichiro sosteniendo una cuchara

-Okayde, Hikari- dijo Naoshiro escribiendo en su laptop

Estas tres familias deseaban nunca cambiar esa felicidad por que al fin habían tenido su cuento con final feliz.


End file.
